El Asistente Mutante
by zorry2000
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano en la Academia del profesor Xavier se han vuelto tan caoticas que el profesor ha puesto un anuncio solicitando un asistente. Un personaje muy peculiar acudirá en ayuda de los X-Men
1. Anuncios Clasificados

1\. Anuncios clasificados

Iniciaban las vacaciones de verano en la Academia del profesor Charles Xavier para Jóvenes con Talentos. Una época que significaba descanso y diversión, menos para el grupo de los X-Men, quienes sentían que el trabajo se multiplicaba sobremanera. Como muchos de los estudiantes no tenían a dónde ir, se quedaban bajo el cuidado de los habitantes de la Academia, buscando en todo momento cualquier cosa que les brindara algo de diversión. En consecuencia, los mutantes adultos eran siempre el blanco de bromas y trampas, cortesía de los poderes mutantes de los niños y adolescentes. A una semana de iniciar las vacaciones tenemos ya a Logan, Storm, Cyclops, Gambit y Jean Grey quejándose ante el profesor Xavier de la situación.

— ¡Es insoportable ya profe! — decía Logan — ¡Estos chicos no tienen para cuando parar!

— Es cierto profesor — intervino Storm, tratando de calmar a Logan —. Comprendemos que son chicos, y que en sus vacaciones quieren divertirse…

— _Peggo _ya_ pasaggon_ los límites — continuó Gambit visiblemente molesto, mostrando mazos de cartas manchados de tinta —. Sólo _miggue_; ¿cómo puedo _llevagg_ esto en una lucha? El peso de la tinta no deja _usagglas pagga lanzagg_.

— Y el ruido que hacen es insoportable — dijo Jean —. No puedo concentrarme en mis ejercicios mentales, y usted sabe que cuando no los hago podría aparecer Phoenix.

— Lo sé señores, lo sé — les contestó el profesor —. Esto no es nuevo, ya ha pasado en otros veranos y lo hemos controlado bastante bien. No veo por qué en éste no podamos hacerlo también, solamente debemos…

— Disculpen… — dijo una voz desde la puerta entreabierta — ¿Puedo pasar profesor? Hay algo que debo comentarle.

— Sí claro, adelante Hank — contestó Xavier, abriendo la puerta completamente con telequinesis. Todos voltearon la vista hacia Beast, quien lucía su pelaje lleno de colores.

— No digas nada bola de pelusa — le dijo Logan aguantándose la risa —. Adivinaré. Despertaste de tu siesta, te miraste al espejo… y viniste aquí.

Hank asintió mirándose el pelaje, mientras los demás voltearon a ver al profesor. Éste meditó un poco, para luego tomar la palabra.

— Está bien — les dijo al fin —. Tomaré cartas en el asunto, sólo les ruego tener un poco de paciencia.

Todos lo prometieron no muy convencidos, y salieron del despacho del profesor. En cuanto se vio solo, un globo lleno de agua se estrelló en la ventana, y unas risas infantiles se dejaron escuchar desde el jardín. Al asomarse, Xavier vio una especie de "guerrilla" de globos con agua, cuyos bandos eran liderados por Kitty y uno de los chicos de nuevo ingreso. Xavier los miró pensativo.

— Este año llegaron muchos más — se dijo a sí mismo —. Sí, necesitamos un apoyo extra.

Llevó luego su silla de ruedas hasta el escritorio, tomó papel y bolígrafo y se puso a redactar un anuncio. Cuando quedó satisfecho con la redacción, tomó el teléfono y llamó a un par de diarios estatales para publicarlo. Cuando colgó la última llamada, apenas estuvo a tiempo de detener con la mente otra andanada de globos que iba derecho a su ventana.

— Ojalá y respondan rápido — se dijo saliendo del despacho.

Durante la siguiente semana los desastres iban creciendo en magnitud y cantidad, y todos los profesores estaban atareadísimos entre disciplinar a su manera a los alumnos y darle arreglo a la escuela. Storm comentaba con el profesor la situación.

— Desafortunadamente no ha habido respuesta a mi anuncio — dijo Xavier —. Creo que el colegio no goza de popularidad entre la gente, para que alguien venga a solicitar el puesto.

— Ay profesor, no sé qué decirle — dijo Storm, enterada de lo que el profesor había hecho —. Anímese, tarde o temprano alguien vendrá.

— No sé Storm. Ya estoy dudándolo.

— Oiga profe — interrumpió Logan —, creo que los sistemas de seguridad del colegio apestan.

— ¡Logan! — le reclamó Storm — ¡No te dirijas al profesor en esa forma!

— Pero es cierto — insistió Wolverine —, y puedo probarlo. Acaban de llamar a la puerta principal, y ninguna alarma avisó de que había alguien acercándose a la Academia. Yo solo vine a avisarle que quien sea lo voy a…

— Creo que primero debemos saber de quién se trata Logan — dijo Xavier sin alterarse — ¿Podrías indagar eso por favor?

Logan se retiró refunfuñando, como siempre. Volvió en un par de minutos, y le tendió al profesor una tarjeta de visita ensartada en una de sus cuchillas.

— Tenga — le dijo al profesor —. Pero qué tipo tan raro. Me dijo que lo anunciara con usted, y que solamente entraría si usted lo permitía. Me dio esta tarjetita en lugar de decirme quién era y qué quería. Vaya pedante.

— Ay Logan — dijo Storm volteando los ojos —. Eso es una muestra de educación, no es pedantería. Aunque admito que hacía mucho que no veía esa clase de educación.

— Ni yo — dijo Xavier extrañado —. Vengan, esto hay que verlo.

Se dirigieron al recibidor, a entrevistarse con el misterioso personaje. Por el camino, Xavier le comentó a ambos que cuando Logan les dijo que llamaban a la puerta él quiso saber de quién se trataba usando sus poderes mentales, pero no había logrado nada, cosa que le extrañó aún más que el hecho de que ninguna alarma detectara al visitante. Al llegar a la puerta, Xavier se dio cuenta del por qué Logan decía que era un tipo pedante, en tanto que vio a Storm quedarse boquiabierta ante la visión que daba el recién llegado. Era un caballero vestido a la usanza inglesa, portando un traje de casimir impecablemente limpio y planchado, con corbatín oscuro al cuello y un sombrero tipo bombín en la mano, peinado de raya en medio para disimular un par de entradas en su cabeza, y un bigotillo algo ralo pero afeitado muy correctamente. Miraba el mundo a través de unas gafas antiguas de cadena, sujetas a un botón de su chaleco. Su mirada era adusta, de ojos algo caídos al igual que sus párpados, y su gesto no se inmutó en lo más mínimo al presentarse.

— Buen día, señorita y caballeros — dijo en tono cortés —, ¿estoy hablando con el profesor Charles Xavier, director de esta Academia?

— Así es, estimado señor… — dijo Xavier echando un ojo a la tarjeta perforada que le entregara Logan — Willoughby, ¿es correcto?

— Correcto profesor — dijo el caballero parándose en posición de firmes —. Gérard Willoughby para servirles. Mayordomo calificado y con excelentes referencias. Discreto, servicial, eficiente y listo para empezar a trabajar señores.

— E-espere, espere por favor — atinó a decir Storm — ¿U-usted viene por… por el empleo de… de…?

— Asistente general y atención de chicos con problemas de conducta — dijo el señor Willoughby sacando un diario a su espalda, con un anuncio marcado en rojo —. Eso es correcto señorita.

— ¿Y cómo rayos evitó las alarmas? — preguntó Logan bruscamente.

— Oh — contestó el caballero sin inmutarse —, bueno, si el señor se refiere a las cámaras y los ojos electrónicos dispuestos a lo largo de la gravilla de entrada hasta la puerta principal, le diré que tienen sendos parches de goma de mascar en los lentes y los sensores respectivamente. En cuanto a la reja exterior, me temo que la encontré abierta, con el cerrojo forzado.

— ¡Ay no, los chicos! — dijo Storm de repente — ¡Logan, alguien ha entrado, hay que proteger a los…!

— Sin embargo — continuó el caballero, acallando a Storm con un gesto de la mano —, me he tomado la libertad de buscar y encontrar a los culpables del dicho estado de sus dispositivos. Helos aquí.

Diciendo y haciendo, Willoughby echó la otra mano a su espalda, y la trajo de nuevo al frente halando las orejas de Kitty y del chico nuevo, que pusieron caras de arrepentidos cuando estuvieron ante el profesor. El caballero continuó explicando.

— Estos pequeños estaban ocultos al lado del enrejado — dijo Willoughby calmadamente —. Estaban comiendo algo, me parece por el olor que eran galletas. Comentaban entre ellos cómo burlaron la seguridad usando sus facultades, y como consideré que eso no era correcto les llamé la atención. Al no hacer caso, decidí traerlos ante la máxima autoridad de esta Academia, a lo cual intentaron resistirse, pero finalmente están aquí.

— Vaya — dijo Xavier mirando a los chicos — ¿Y bien, tienen algo que decir en su defensa?

— N-no… No profesor — dijo Kitty mordiéndose los labios —. Sólo queríamos divertirnos un poquito.

— Todo tiene un límite Kitty — dijo Xavier en tono grave —. Ahora vayan a mi despacho, hablaré con ustedes en un momento. Storm, Logan, les ruego los acompañen hasta mi despacho por favor, los alcanzaré en un momento. Antes quisiera cruzar unas palabras con el señor Willoughby en privado.

Los cuatro obedecieron, retirándose al despacho del profesor a esperar a que él los alcanzara. Todavía pasaron varios minutos para que el profesor y el visitante llegaran, y no fue sino hasta que entraron que las caras de los chicos reflejaron un dejo de esperanza de que no fueran castigados tan severamente, como lo decía el gesto de Logan. Nada más entrar, Xavier se dirigió directamente a los chicos.

— Kitty, Kenneth — dijo sin preámbulos —, saben perfectamente que la seguridad es importante para todos los que vivimos en la Academia, y eso los incluye a ustedes. No puedo pasar por alto lo que hicieron, aunque haya sido un inocente juego, pues les están enseñando a sus compañeros que aquí pueden saltarse las reglas, y eso no es correcto. Así que tendrán un castigo.

Los chicos solo bajaron la mirada, y Kitty apretaba los labios y los párpados nerviosa, esperando la sanción. Pero ambos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo el profesor a continuación.

— Ahora vayan y dejen los dispositivos tal y como estaban. Su profesor Logan irá a supervisar que lo hayan hecho del modo correcto más tarde. Y pórtense bien en adelante, ¿entendido?

Todos quedaron atónitos, incluso Logan y Storm abrieron la boca por la sorpresa. Se esperaban una fuerte sanción y no solo ese encargo del profesor. El señor Willoughby se mantenía al margen, pero prestaba atención a todo.

— Storm, Logan; quédense un poco más por favor — pidió Xavier —. Quiero que sean los primeros en darle la bienvenida al señor Willoughby, desde este momento se quedará a trabajar y residir en la Academia como mayordomo asistente, ¿qué opinan?

— Oh, ehm, bu-bueno… — atinó a decir Storm, aún reponiéndose —. Pues bienvenido señor Willoughby, espero que su estancia sea agradable.

— Oh, mil gracias señorita Storm — contestó Willoughby en tono cordial, aunque su cara no cambió de gesto —, estoy seguro de que así será.

El profesor sonrió satisfecho, mientras giraba la vista hacia Logan quien sólo emitió un gruñido. Xavier le hizo una seña mientras telepáticamente le decía "se cortés Logan, salúdalo". Refunfuñando le tendió la mano con intenciones de darle un apretón bastante rudo, pero se sorprendió al ser correspondido con casi la misma fuerza por el extraño individuo, quien no parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo.

— Bienvenido pues — dijo Logan a regañadientes —. Suerte con el empleo.

— Mil gracias señor Logan — contestó Willoughby —, encantado en conocerlos.

— Bueno profesores — intervino Xavier —, ahora quisiera pedirles un favor. Me gustaría que le mostrasen al señor Willoughby las instalaciones de la Academia, así como la que será su habitación. Storm, ya sabes de cuál hablo. Él y yo ya tuvimos una pequeña conversación, y hemos acordado varias cosas, entre ellas sus funciones, principalmente la de…

— Disculpe profesor — interrumpió Willoughby, quien se había movido discretamente hacia un extremo del escritorio, donde había una gran maceta con una planta frondosa y grande. El nuevo mayordomo se agachó y, con un rápido movimiento de la mano pareció "pescar" algo en el aire, tras lo cual se escuchó un chillido y se vio un pequeño forcejeo en la mano de Willoughby.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, ya, ya basta! — dijo una voz de niño.

— ¿Hunter? — dijo Storm — ¿Pero, cómo…?

— ¡Vamos a ver enano! — dijo Logan — ¡Déjate ver ya!

Entonces, un chiquillo de unos diez años se "materializó" al lado del señor Willoughby, quien le mantenía sujeto de una oreja.

— Puede soltarlo señor Willoughby — pidió el profesor. Al verse libre, el chico le dedicó una mirada de furia a su captor, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Luego se dirigió al chico —. Veamos Hunter, ¿otra vez espiando? Reúnete con tus compañeros que acaban de salir, y ayúdales. Después hablaremos.

El pequeño echó a correr sobándose la oreja, y salió tras mostrarle la lengua al señor Willoughby. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Xavier continuó.

— Bueno, creo que ya vieron cuál será una de las funciones principales del señor Willoughby aquí. Resulta ser que él tiene una cualidad muy útil para su oficio, es casi inmune a los poderes mutantes.

— ¡Aahh! — exclamó Storm — ¿Entonces, es usted un mutante también señor Willoughby?

— ¡Bah! — interrumpió Logan antes de que el aludido contestara — Apuesto a que no es inmune a esto.

Así diciendo, sacó y mostró sus navajas poniéndolas bajo la barbilla de Willoughby. El mayordomo ni siquiera pestañeó antes de decir unas palabras.

— Para todo hay una solución, señor Logan — dijo solemne. Logan se extrañó por la respuesta, por lo que no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió sus navajas entrar de nuevo a su mano, sujetas por la mano enguantada de Willoughby. Traía puesto un guante de cuero grueso para trabajo pesado, salido de alguna parte desconocida.

— Y ésa es otra cualidad por la que el señor Willoughby quedó contratado — explicó el profesor —. Siempre está listo para cualquier eventualidad.


	2. ¿Un poco de té?

2\. Un poco de té

Storm y Logan terminaron de mostrarle los lugares más importantes de la Academia al señor Willoughby, quien se había mantenido en silencio y sin alterar su semblante, aún a pesar de que por el camino tuvieron que apaciguar el barullo y desorden de algunos alumnos. Finalmente llegaron al que sería el alojamiento del nuevo empleado.

— Ehm… — comenzó a decir Storm abriendo la puerta — Y bueno señor Willoughby, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que la alcoba sea de su agrado.

— Humm… — dijo Willoughby paseando la vista por la habitación — Limpia, modesta, ventilada… Sí señorita Storm, lo es.

— Pues qué bien "Willy" — dijo Logan con tono fastidiado —, porque no hay otra.

— ¡Logan! — se quejó Storm. Iba a reclamarle a su compañero, pero Willoughby no la dejó, acallándola con un gesto de la mano.

— No hay problema señores — dijo con gravedad —. Si al señor le apetece llamarme así no tengo objeción. Y en cuanto a mi acomodo, eso puede esperar a mi horario de descanso. Por ahora me gustaría comenzar mis labores de inmediato, si los señores no tienen inconveniente.

Ambos mutantes se miraron dudosos, pero asintieron. Willoughby de inmediato se quitó la chaqueta dejándola extendida sobre la cama, y puso sobre ella su sombrero. Al darse la vuelta de nuevo los mutantes miraron asombrados que ahora el mayordomo portaba un largo delantal negro, y consultaba un bonito reloj de bolsillo.

— Si mal no recuerdo — dijo mirando el reloj —, se acerca la hora del almuerzo ya. Con el permiso de los señores me retiro a la cocina, les llamaré en cuanto la comida esté lista.

Así diciendo, el mayordomo se retiró a buen paso. Los mutantes comentaban entre ellos mientras andaban por el corredor.

— No sé tú Storm — dijo Logan —, a mí no me cae este tipo raro.

— Bueno Logan, no sé qué decirte — replicó la aludida —. Apenas acabamos de conocerlo, y no podría hacerme una opinión tan rápido de él.

— ¡Pero vaya contigo! — exclamó Wolverine molesto — ¡Ahora vas a salir con que estás de parte del engreído inglés ése! ¡Ya parece que va a tener listo el almuerzo para todos en…!

Lo interrumpió el sonido de una campanilla proveniente del comedor. Acudieron tan rápido como pudieron, corriendo entre estudiantes que iban en su misma dirección. Al llegar, vieron al señor Willoughby imponiendo el orden a las puertas del comedor.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, un minuto de su atención! — decía el mayordomo a través de un megáfono pequeño — ¡Las puertas del comedor se abrirán en un momento, pido su colaboración para entrar en orden y comenzar a servir, mil gracias!

— Ajá, claro — le dijo Logan a Storm en voz baja —. Ya parece que los alumnos van a obedecer órdenes de ése…

— Ssshh, calla Logan — contestó Storm mientras miraba asombrada —. Mira eso.

Logan miró y se sorprendió también. La muchedumbre agolpada frente a la puerta del comedor se iba ordenando para pasar, como si estuviera pasando a través de un embudo gigante, siguiendo las instrucciones del señor Willoughby. Cuando pudieron entrar tampoco dieron crédito a lo que vieron. En lugar del desorden general que solía reinar a esa hora, por las exigencias de los hambrientos adolescentes mutantes; todos sostenían agradables charlas en calma, sin ofenderse, mientras bebían sendos vasos de algo que parecía un refresco, y de lo cual había varias jarras de cristal sobre las largas mesas. En eso el nuevo sirviente les habló por el megáfono.

— Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al comedor — dijo parsimoniosamente —. Por favor, sigan disfrutando de su bebida en tanto el primer tiempo de su almuerzo les será servido inmediatamente. Gracias y buen provecho.

Tras esas palabras, guardó en alguna parte el megáfono y avanzó a lo largo de las mesas conduciendo un carrito de servicio lleno de platos servidos con una especie de sopa, que desprendía un olor muy apetitoso. Logan no podía creer lo que veía, pensando en todas las ocasiones en que tuvo que lidiar con más de un estudiante para que se disciplinara en la mesa.

— No puedo creerlo — dijo casi para sí mismo —. Esto es imposible, de veras que no me lo cre… ¿Storm?

— ¿Mmmhh? — contestó ella, quitándose el vaso de bebida de la boca y saboreándola — Ay, disculpa Logan, es que esto está delicioso. Mmm… No sé qué será, pero sabe riquísimo, ¿quieres probar?

— Eh, no, no gracias — dijo el otro, rechazando el vaso — ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Me lo ofreció el joven Preston — contestó Storm dando otro sorbo —. Mmm, ¿de veras no quieres un poco? Sabe muy bien.

— ¿Perdona, dijiste Preston? — dijo Logan ignorándola — ¿Me estás hablando de Conrad Preston, el antisocial y malencarado Preston?

— Ehm… Sí, ése mismo — respondió, mirando a Logan como si la hubieran atrapado copiando en un examen.

Logan no dijo nada, y decidió salir de dudas por su cuenta. Oteando por el comedor, descubrió pronto al tal Preston, un muchacho rebelde vestido a lo rockero, tratando de impresionar a un par de chicas de su edad licuando su mano y volviendo a la normalidad dentro de su vaso vacío. Logan seguía sin creerlo.

— Mil perdones por el retraso — dijo Willoughby sorprendiéndolo —. Dentro de unos minutos haré el llamado para el almuerzo de los profesores, pero si los señores gustan pueden quedarse y les atenderé de inmediato.

Logan iba a replicar pero no alcanzó a decirle nada al eficaz sirviente, que se alejó hacia la cocina cargado con un par de charolas con platos vacíos, cargándolas con tal destreza que más parecía que iban flotando en el aire. Willoughby volvió en menos de un minuto, esta vez con las charolas repletas con el plato fuerte del menú. Logan observaba el ir y venir del mayordomo, quien parecía no tener mayor problema entre servir y retirar platos, en tanto que Storm parecía extasiada con la bebida que aún no terminaba. Por fin, los chicos terminaron y fueron retirándose tan diligentemente como habían entrado, dejando las mesas vacías en poco tiempo. Ambos mutantes salieron al pasillo solo para comprobar que todos se habían retirado ya a sus actividades, y no quedaba nadie a quien sancionar por indisciplina.

— Bueno, se han ido todos ya — comentó Storm, aún con el vaso en la mano.

— Sí, y sigo sin creerlo — dijo Logan, mirando el pasillo vacío. En eso Willoughby se asomó por la puerta del comedor.

— Disculpe señorita Storm — dijo escuetamente, y le quitó el vaso casi vacío de la mano, poniéndole uno lleno y entrando al comedor otra vez. Ella y Logan se miraron perplejos, y él tomó la iniciativa de entrar de nuevo al comedor, pero al intentar tomar el pomo de la puerta ésta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver as Willoughby listo para trabajar, sonando la campanilla casi en la nariz del mutante.

— Oh — dijo el sirviente —. Ya pueden pasar señores, el almuerzo de profesores está listo.

Nuevo asombro de parte de la pareja, pues al entrar vieron las mesas limpias, pulcramente puestas para comer.

— ¿Pe…pero qué pasó aquí? — preguntó Logan en voz baja a Storm — ¿A dónde se fue el desastre de siempre?

Storm sólo se encogió de hombros, e invitó a su acompañante a sentarse. Buscaron sus respectivos lugares, ya que sobre los platos base había colocadas unas discretas tarjetas con el nombre del respectivo comensal, notando que les había tocado sentarse el uno frente a la otra. En cuanto se sentaron apareció Willoughby, con una bonita charola metálica donde portaba un servicio completo de té.

— ¿Les ofrezco un poco de té? — dijo el mayordomo cortésmente. Storm asintió, mas Logan estaba algo renuente y no se decidía.

— ¿Gusta la señorita beberlo caliente o lo prefiere helado? — volvió a ofrecer Willoughby.

— Creo que helado estará bien para comer — contestó Storm —, por favor señor Willoughby, si no es molestia.

— Ninguna señorita — contestó el aludido —, mi labor es servirles.

Luego se le quedó mirando a Logan. Éste, sin saber por qué, se sintió algo cohibido y no supo qué hacer hasta que Storm le hizo señas de que le dijera si quería el té que le ofrecía.

— Eh, sí, un té igual que el de ella — dijo arrellanándose en la silla. El mayordomo asintió y se fue rápidamente a la cocina.

— ¿De dónde saldría este tipo? — le preguntó a Storm una vez solos — No entiendo cómo lo hace.

— Ni yo tampoco — comentó ella —, pero lo hace muy bien. Calla, ahí viene.

— Sus tés, señorita y caballero — dijo Willoughby, colocando los respectivos vasos en la mesa, sobre un par de posavasos que sacó del bolsillo del delantal — ¿Desean que les sirva el almuerzo, o prefieren esperar a los demás profesores?

— No esperarán mucho señor Willoughby — dijo la voz de Xavier desde la puerta —. Mi percepción me dijo que Storm y Logan estaban aquí ya, pero lo que me trajo hasta aquí fue el sonido de la campanilla y este… aroma tan magnífico… Aaahhh…

— Tiene razón profesor — dijo Cyclops entrando detrás de Xavier —, huele delicioso.

— Perdón, ¿es el almuerzo lo que huele? — dijo Hank Macoy asomándose a la puerta — El aroma entró por alguna parte hasta el laboratorio y yo… Ejem, bueno… Yo quise saber…

— Aaahhh… _Manjjarrr_ de _rreyes_ — comentó Kurt apareciéndose de repente. Willoughby se encargó de ir acomodándolos en su respectivo puesto a la mesa, preguntando y sirviendo una taza o vaso de té al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo probaron, todos quedaron extasiados por el sabor.

— ¡Wow, esto es riquísimo! — comentó Jean sin dejar de paladear el sorbo de té caliente que pidió.

— Pues el helado no se queda atrás — dijo Scott con el vaso en la mano.

— Estee, perdón — dijo alguien desde la puerta —. Siento la tardanza. ¿Puedo…?

Todos se silenciaron y miraron a la puerta. Quien habló era Rogue, que miraba apenada a todos. El profesor le hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara, y ella lo hizo seguida de Bobby, su novio.

— ¿Otra vez de romance, tórtolos? — dijo Logan sin mirarlos. Storm le dio un puntapié en la espinilla, doliéndose al recordar demasiado tarde que los huesos de su compañero eran más duros que el acero.

— Logan… — dijo el profesor, y el aludido hizo una seña de permanecer callado con la mano. Luego se dirigió a los recién llegados — Chicos, saben que no deben andar por ahí en plan romántico, puede ser un mal ejemplo para los más jóvenes. Tengan cuidado por favor.

— Sí profesor, lo sentimos — dijo Iceman por ambos.

— Bien. Ahora pasen a almorzar — dijo Xavier sonriendo —. Disfruten de un poco de este té que es bueno de verdad.

— ¿A eso huele? — preguntó Rogue sentándose — Ese aroma es delicioso.

— Sí que lo es — comentó Bobby —, pero la verdad lo prefiero helado.

— Té helado para el caballero — dijo Willoughby de pronto, detrás de Bobby. El mayordomo se apresuró a servirle un vaso con mucho hielo, ante la estupefacción del chico.

— ¿Y la señorita prefiere…? — dijo el mayordomo dirigiéndose a Rogue. Ella lo pidió caliente, y de inmediato una taza le fue servida. Willoughby ya se retiraba cuando el profesor le pidió que se quedara un poco más.

— Bueno señores y señoritas — dijo Xavier en voz alta —, aunque algunos de nosotros ya lo tratamos, creo conveniente el momento para presentar al equipo de los X-Men al señor Willoughby, desde hoy nuestro mayordomo asistente. Él nos va a apoyar en las tareas propias de la mansión, mas la asistencia en la disciplina y vigilancia de los chicos que se han quedado aquí por vacaciones. Cuando el ciclo escolar se reinicie habrá más labores en que nos pueda ayudar, pero también quisiera pedir que lo apoyemos en caso necesario. Bueno, por mi parte es todo, ¿tiene algo que agregar señor Willoughby?

— En absoluto señor — contestó el mayordomo —. Para mí será un placer servir en esta casa y a todos sus habitantes, bajo palabra que no tendrán nada que reprocharle a usted sobre mi humilde persona.

— ¿"Humilde persona"? — dijo Logan entre dientes — Este Willy sí que es modesto.

— ¡Chist, Logan! — le reclamó Storm, obteniendo una risita de Wolverine como respuesta.

— Bien, con el permiso de los señores me dispongo a servir el almuerzo — dijo Willoughby retirándose.

Para sorpresa de todos, les fue servido como almuerzo una ración abundante del platillo favorito de cada uno, cocinado espléndidamente y acompañado por el excelente té del mayordomo. Hasta Logan tuvo que callar sus sarcásticos comentarios para devorar la pierna de jabalí casi cruda que le fue servida. Al final, todos estaban satisfechos. Mientras Willoughby se encargaba de la loza y la cocina, los X-Men comentaban entre ellos.

— Wow profesor — dijo Jean —, díganos de dónde viene este señor. Se nota que ha aprendido mucho en su oficio.

— Sí así lo creo también — comentó Storm —. Miren que conocer platillos típicos del África…

— Bueno, a decir verdad no lo sé Jean — contestó Xavier —. Cuando hablé con él en privado, quise saber si me ocultaba cosas o si decía la verdad a través de mi poder mental, pero no pude hacerlo. Al parecer se dio cuenta, y me dijo que era inútil leer su mente ya que es casi inmune a los poderes mutantes. Aún así, me dijo que podía confiar en lo que me contara, pues no tiene una razón para mentirnos. No sé bien si fue el tono como lo dijo, pero comencé a confiar en las respuestas que me daba.

— Bueno, pero le habló sobre su origen, ¿no? — preguntó Scott interesado en la conversación.

— Se lo pregunté, pero no obtuve una respuesta concreta — dijo Xavier —. Sólo dijo que debía mantener un poco de discreción sobre su vida, para que no tuviera que irse de aquí. Lo pidió con tanta cortesía, que no pude negarme, y le dije que aquí estaría seguro de cualquier problema. Me agradeció haciendo el trato sobre su paga, sólo pidió alojamiento y alimentos, y que su sueldo fuera enviado a una cuenta la cual me pidió no investigar, y a cambio él trabajaría todo el tiempo que dispusiéramos. Evidentemente le daré vacaciones, pues no sería correcto abusar de él.

— Pero profesor — objetó Hank —, digo, no quisiera ser el pesimista, pero, ¿no cree que puede estar ocultándonos algo? A lo mejor es un espía.

— No Hank, la verdad no creo eso.

— ¿Y entonces cómo supo qué cosas nos gusta comer? — espetó Logan.

— Porque me lo preguntó, y se lo dije — contestó Xavier —, y yo se lo dije. La verdad no pensé que nos sorprendería de esta manera.

— Un punto para Willy — dijo Logan saboreando el hueso de la pierna de jabalí —, pero aún así no me agrada todavía.

— Me esmeraré más entonces señor — dijo Willoughby detrás de Logan, quien brincó del susto y se puso en guardia —. Espero algún día llenar sus expectativas señor. Con su permiso.

— ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? — dijo Wolverine, aún sorprendido —¿Cuánto escuchó?

— Creo que sólo a ti Logan — dijo Rogue —, pero la verdad no lo vi llegar.

— Ni yo — dijeron los demás.

— Bueno, eso habla de su discreción en el trabajo — comentó Xavier —, y así como él, debemos ser discretos nosotros también.


	3. PLanes

3\. Planes

Ya en su habitación, Kitty mascullaba toda clase de cosas en contra del señor Willoughby, quien había desbaratado sus planes de escapar al pueblo con Kenneth para divertirse fuera del colegio. Evidentemente tendrían que volver, y ya tenían ensayada la disculpa que dirían si los atrapaban regresando, mas nunca se imaginó que este día fuera el escogido por "ese rarito inglés" para llegar a importunarlos a todos. En eso estaba cuando su móvil vibró, avisándole la entrada de un mensaje. Cuando lo abri´po, vio que se trataba de Kenneth desde su habitación.

_¿Todo bien?_ — preguntó el chico.

_Para nada. Estoy que muerdo _— contestó ella, poniendo un emoji con gesto enojado.

_Déjalo ya. De todas formas era arriesgado_ — dijo Kenneth, y puso una carita feliz.

_No, no lo dejo. Por ese sirviente nos regañaron delante de todos_ — escribió Kitty.

_Pudo ser peor. Si el profe Logan nos atrapa estaríamos lavando el baño_ — contestó él, con una carita de asco.

_Lo sé. Pero aún así me voy a desquitar_ — dijo ella, con una carita de un diablillo.

_Cuidado Kitty. No hagas algo de lo que debas arrepentirte_ — puso Kenneth con una carita asustada.

_¿Me ayudarás?_ — preguntó la chica.

_Creo que no. Soy nuevo y ya no quiero castigos_ — contestó él poniendo una mano que se movía negando.

_Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes_ — dijo ella. Kenneth no contestó, y Kitty dio por terminada la conversación.

— Cobarde — se dijo a sí misma, y arrojó el móvil a su mesita de noche.

Al día siguiente, Scott se estaba levantando, muy temprano como siempre, para ir a hacer ejercicio al gran jardín de la Academia antes de comenzar a dar clase. Vestido con ropa deportiva se apresuró a salir, pero al abrir la puerta tuvo que frenar en seco. A punto de llamar a la puerta estaba el señor Willoughby, vestido de forma igual al día anterior, y portando un sacudidor de plumas en una mano.

— ¡Aaahhh! — exclamó Scott, sosteniéndose sus gafas de rubí para que no cayeran y su poder saliera disparado.

— Muy buen día señor Summers — dijo Willoughby cortésmente —. He venido a informarme acerca de los horarios en que el señor desee que sus aposentos sean aseados.

— ¿Eh, perdón? — atinó a decir Cyclops — Eh, digo, buen día señor. Mire, me tomó por sorpresa y bueno, pues eso de las horas tengo que pensarlas un poco y…

— Tal vez al señor le agrade que se limpie ahora mismo — sugirió el mayordomo —. Para cuando el señor vuelva su habitación estará lista.

— Ehm, bueno pero…

— Magnífico señor — dijo el sirviente entrando —. No se preocupe, le dejaré todo listo en un santiamén.

Scott no pudo decir nada más, y se alejó encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía pensado hacer una hora de ejercicio, pero recordó que hoy debía alistarse para entrenamiento con los demás X-Men más temprano que otros días y calculaba que apenas si le daría tiempo de arreglarse. Volvió diez minutos después, esperando encontrarse con el señor WIlloughby trabajando en su habitación. Pero para su sorpresa, la alcoba estaba ya completamente limpia y arreglada, con la ropa de cama limpia y planchada, la ropa de él limpia, doblada y acomodada en su sitio, el tapete del piso aspirado y arreglado, e incluso la ventana había sido limpiada por ambas caras, y eso que se encontraba en un tercer piso. Mientras se preguntaba cómo había sido esto posible, llamaron a su puerta y fue a abrir. Era Jean.

— Scott, vine por ti para… — dijo antes de quedarse callada por la impresión — ¿A ti también te preguntó cuándo podía arreglar tu habitación?

— Pues sí — contestó él —. Le dije que se lo diría luego, pero creo que como vio que iba a salir a ejercitarme resolvió hacerlo ahora. Sólo que recordé que hoy tenemos entrenamiento temprano, y volví rápido a arreglarme encontrándome con esto. Vaya que sí es eficiente este Willoughby.

— Sí que lo es. A Storm y a mí nos preguntó ayer, quizá para no molestarnos si dormíamos.

— Wow. Como dijo el profesor, discreto y eficiente.

— Te faltó decir listo para cualquier cosa. Tenía una fuga de agua en mi lavamanos, y no le dije nada a Willoughby. Ahora la tubería está como nueva.

— Vaya. Me pregunto qué más cosas sorprendentes podrá hacer.

— Quién sabe. Pero vamos, arréglate ya para ir a entrenar o los sorprendidos vamos a ser nosotros.

— ¡Huy, cierto! ¡Mi uniforme de combate, no está donde lo dejé anoch…!

— Scott… — dijo Jean mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. De la parte de atrás de la puerta colgaba el uniforme de combate, limpio y sin una sola arruga.

Al llegar al cuarto de entrenamiento, vieron a los demás llegar casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, e igualmente sus uniformes estaban impecables, incluido el de Wolverine, cosa que lo volvió el centro de atención.

— Vaya Logan — dijo Scott —, hasta que te pusiste ropa limpia. Ten cuidado, podría darte una alergia o algo así.

— Vete a la… — empezó a decir Logan, pero calló al ver llegar a Kitty. Ella estaba en preparación para integrarse al equipo, y sabía que debía ser puntual a los entrenamientos.

— Perdón, buen día a todos — dijo apresuradamente —. Discúlpenme, creo que me dormí de más.

— Niños… — masculló Logan, antes de que la puerta del cuarto se abriera. Hank y el profesor les dieron la bienvenida, pero extrañamente ambos portaban gafas oscuras.

— Hola a todos — dijo Hank —. Disculpen las molestias, pero solamente tenía un par extra de gafas oscuras. Tengan cuidado con los ojos cuando entren por favor.

Extrañados, fueron entrando uno por uno, y se iban quedando deslumbrados por el brillo metálico de las consolas de control que abundaban en ese lugar, pero que nunca habían brillado con tal intensidad.

— No me digan — dijo Logan — Willy estuvo aquí.

— Pues sí — contestó Hank, rascándose la cabeza —. No tengo idea de en qué momento pudo haber entrado aquí, si es muy seguro y…

— Olvídalo bola de pelo — replicó Logan resignado —. Tal vez nunca lo sabremos. Mejor comencemos el show de una vez.

— Bien — dijo Beast alistándose —, solo programaré unas simulaciones y podremos… Ehm…

— No me gusta cuando el peludito dice "Ehm…" — dijo Logan — ¿Y ahora qué?

— Es que… Pues… — decía Hank, sin atreverse a completar la frase — Creo… creo que el sistema se… descompuso.

— ¡¿C-cóomo!? — exclamaron todos, con cara de incredulidad.

— Si, si, ya sé que parecía imposible, pero… — decía Hank mientras tecleaba códigos y los revisaba en las pantallas. Llegó un momento en que no supo ya qué más teclear, y se sentó vencido. Logan estaba furioso.

— ¡De seguro fue ése… Ése… Willy! — gritó el mutante estallando — ¡Dejen que le ponga las garras encima a él y sus trapos viejos y verán cómo lo…!

— Es un sacudidor señor — le contestó impasible la voz de Willoughby, lo que hizo girar la vista a todos. Y allí estaba, de pie detrás de todos los que lo miraban con cara de sorpresa. El mayordomo se acercó solícito hasta el tablero y echó una mirada a lo que mostraba la pantalla.

— ¿Me permite señor? — le preguntó a Hank, quien se levantó automáticamente. Willoughby tomó asiento ante los controles, y comenzó a teclear a una velocidad impresionante. Hank y el profesor veían impresionados las pantallas, donde aparecían y desaparecían códigos y claves que ninguno recordaba haber visto siquiera alguna vez.

— Más te vale que sepas lo que haces Willy — le dijo Logan amenazante. El sirviente dejó de teclear para mirar con desdén a Wolverine, y le contestó al reanudar su tecleo.

— Con todo respeto, me ofende usted señor — le dijo a Logan mirándolo directamente, sin dejar de teclear —. Si no recuerdo mal, le mencioné al profesor aquí presente una breve referencia de mis habilidades y destrezas en el trabajo, entre las cuales enumeré mis conocimientos en informática, mediante los cuales…

Willoughby siguió hablando y tecleando a un tiempo durante unos minutos más, para luego dar un último teclazo con el que los controles se reiniciaron rápidamente, y las pantallas mostraron los sistemas trabajando correctamente como de costumbre. Willoughby se levantó, cedió a Hank el asiento y pidió permiso para retirarse.

— Ah, y si me permite el señor sugerir algo — dijo desde la puerta, dirigiéndose a Hank —, debería vigilar la seguridad de sus sistemas con más frecuencia. Con su permiso.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos luego de que el mayordomo se fuera, para que todos reaccionaran con asombro. Hank revisó una vez más el sistema, y lo único que encontró era que ahora trabajaba con mayor velocidad de respuesta.

— No puedo creerlo — dijo con la boca abierta —. Lleva aquí un par de días, y ya conoce los sistemas de simulación.

— Lo que yo no me creo — comentó Scott —, es que esté siempre que se le necesita en el momento y lugar exactos.

— O cuando no se le necesita — masculló Logan —. En fin, a lo que venimos pues. Ya quiero golpear algo…

— Pues espero que Willoughby no resulte ser un espía de Magneto — dijo Jean, siguiendo a Logan. Hank seguía manipulando el sistema, en tanto Xavier le hacía una pregunta.

— Encontraste algo más, ¿cierto Hank?

— Pues nada malo profesor — dijo el doctor —, es sólo que… bueno, Willoughby tuvo razón en darme ese consejo. Hay rastros de un virus informático muy fuerte e indetectable, diseñado para transmitir todo lo que se haga aquí en los sistemas de la Academia hasta algún servidor remoto. Pero con lo que hizo Willoughby ha quedado inutilizado por completo. Desafortunadamente no ha quedado nada de él para rastrear el origen.

— Descuida Hank. Si ese virus provino de donde suponemos, no tardarán en darse cuenta y querrán saber qué o quién lo hizo fallar. Solo ten paciencia, esperaremos.

Entretanto, lejos de ahí alguien se percataba de que su programa espía había fallado, y trataba de explicarlo a su superior sin recibir demasiado castigo.

— Bien, bien, Mystique — decía Magneto, mientras mantenía en el aire a su asistente colgando de sus muñequeras de metal —, ya te disculpaste unas, ehm, ¿quince veces? Lo que quiero saber ahora es qué vas a hacer para continuar el espionaje a Xavier. Sabes que necesitamos enterarnos de sus movimientos para que no nos tomen por sorpresa.

— S-sí, lo sé señor — dijo la chica metamorfaga —. T-tendré que ir personalmente a instalar algún dispositivo, m-mientras averiguo qué pasó con el virus…

— ¿Y entonces, qué esperas querida? — dijo Magneto dejándola caer — Recuerda, el tiempo es oro.

— Sí, sí señor — dijo Mystique levantándose. Magneto la dejó sola, y ella comenzó a revisar las últimas transmisiones de su virus, antes de que fuera eliminado. Había algunas imágenes capturadas por webcam, y vio la de la última fecha y hora. Se extrañó de ver ante la consola de controles de los X-Men a un hombre algo maduro, de gesto serio, que parecía teclear mientras discutía algo volteado de lado a la cámara.

— Debieron traer a alguien más — se dijo la metamorfaga —. Debo saber quién es ése que eliminó mi infalible virus. Iré a visitar a los X-Men.


	4. Infiltración

4\. La Fiesta

Durante los siguientes días, Kitty se mantuvo aplicando las técnicas de ataque furtivo planeando su desquite en contra del señor Willoughby. Lo observaba constantemente, y anotaba sus metódicos movimientos para así hacerse una idea del patrón de conducta del disciplinado mayordomo. Pudo notar que ofrecía su té cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, habitualmente cuando algún estudiante se ponía en conflicto. El té lograba el prodigio de calmar los alterados ánimos, mejorando notablemente el humor de quienes lo bebían. Quiso la chica saber de qué cosa estaba elaborado, pero la cocina era uno de los sitios que los alumnos debían respetar considerablemente, así como la sala de prácticas del equipo X-Men o la sala donde se alojaba Cerebro, el gigantesco amplificador de ondas mentales del profesor Xavier.

Para su mala suerte, las pesquisas de la chica no estaban rindiendo frutos aceptables, pues lo único que podía sacar en claro hasta ahora era la casi inmunidad del mayordomo a los poderes y habilidades mutantes. Le quedó claro la ocasión en que, al llevarle a Scott y Jean unos bocadillos al jardín donde practicaban, ella levantando objetos pesados con la mente y él disparándoles con precisión, el señor Willoughby hizo una de sus acostumbradas entradas silenciosas, asustando a Jean quien soltó el blanco de Scott, cuyo disparo no pudo detener dándole de lleno al mayordomo. Para sorpresa de ambos, al sirviente sólo se le chamuscó una parte del uniforme y quedó ligeramente despeinado, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la bandeja de bocadillos. Willoughby, tras decir un "lo limpiaré de inmediato señores", se agachó y sacó de su delantal una escobilla y una pequeña pala de recoger basura, barrió el estropicio y se retiró, volviendo en poco menos de un minuto totalmente pulcro otra vez, llevando en sus manos una bandeja idéntica a la anterior.

Finalmente, a Kitty se le ocurrió algo. Pondría en entredicho la eficiencia del mayordomo, haciendo un gran desastre en la Academia. Aprovecharía que la fecha de su cumpleaños estaba cercana, y lo celebraría con una fiesta a lo grande. Tendría que ser un gran secreto, para que el sirviente no pudiera impedir que se llevase a cabo su plan, pero si se enteraba a pesar de todo, debía tener un plan "B". Fue entonces en busca de alguien que quizá podría ayudarla, y en un momento se encontró llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Rogue. Kitty sabía de sobra que Rogue no era de las que se prestan a hacer equipo, pero aún así fue a buscarla.

— Ah, eres tú — dijo Rogue al abrir — ¿Qué quieres?

— Hola Marie — dijo Kitty, lo más cordial que pudo —. ¿Sabes? Mi cumpleaños está próximo y quisiera…

— Lo siento, no tengo dinero — dijo la otra secamente, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta —. Ahora disculpa, estoy ocup…

— ¡No, no, espera! — se apresuró a decir Kitty —. No quiero dinero ni nada amiga, lo que quiero es invitarte a que me acompañes en la fiesta que haré.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Rogue abriendo de nuevo, dudosa — ¿Perdona, escuché bien? ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta aquí, en la Academia?

— Oh, claro que sí — dijo Kitty, sonriendo —. Quiero pasarla muy bien, y por eso los invitaré a todos. Pero es un trabajo muy grande, y necesito que me ayuden a organizarlo todo, por eso pensé en ti.

— ¿Tú pensaste… en mí para esto? — preguntó Rogue, cada vez más sorprendida — Bu-bueno, yo…

— ¡Gracias, muchas gracias Marie, sabía que no te negarías! — gritó Kitty, para luego callarse a sí misma — Pero cuidado, hay que hacer todo muy calladitas.

— ¿Eh, pero por qué?

— Porque el señor Willoughby estará muy alerta, y no nos dejará divertirnos.

— Ah sí, ese señor…

— ¿Eh, pero por qué dices así Marie? ¿Es que no te cae bien?

— Pues, no exactamente. Es que es tan… tan exacto… tan ordenado… tan callado… No sé, no me gusta.

— Bueno, si no te cae con la fiesta bien podríamos hacer que… se fuera.

— ¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡¿Pero qué rayos dices, quieres meternos en un lío con el profesor?!

— ¡Ssshhh, baja la voz! Quise decir que se fuera a su habitación enfurruñado por el desorden que le dejaremos. Bueno, entonces ¿me ayudarás?

— Ehm… Bueno… No sé… Está bien. Creo que un poco de diversión no me caerá mal. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

— Aquí no. Ven, salgamos a los jardines y te lo diré.

Rogue cerró su puerta y caminó apresuradamente, pues Kitty ya se había puesto en marcha para salir a los jardines. Iba tan rápido que tuvo que correr un poco por el pasillo para darle alcance, pero cuando ya iba a lograrlo una puerta se abrió de repente. Rogue no alcanzó a detenerse, y terminó estrellándose con ella, cayendo al piso por el impacto.

— ¡Auch, me dolió! — dijo la mutante del mechón blanco — ¡¿Pero por qué no se fijan antes de salir, con un dem…?!

— ¡Oh, mil perdones señorita! — dijo una voz muy educada — Por favor, le ruego disculpe mi torpeza. Permítame que le ayude a levan…

— ¡No, no, no! — exclamó Rogue al ver una mano extendiéndose hacia ella — ¡A-así está bien, yo puedo sola!

— Insisto señorita — dijo Willoughby, quien se oía de verdad apenado —. Mi deber es ayudarle a cualquiera en esta mansión, me sentiría muy mal si no me permite…

— ¡Le digo que yo puedo, no se moleste, no…! — alcanzó a decir Rogue, pero calló al sentirse levantada por las axilas, único lugar donde sus guantes no la cubrían y su piel quedaba al descubierto. De inmediato sintió que su poder obraba en el mayordomo, y se quedó expectante. Willoughby terminó de levantarla, le arregló un poco el cabello y dio un paso atrás para verificar que estuviera bien. La chica se dejó hacer sin decir nada, hasta que el mayordomo habló.

— Le ofrezco mis disculpas por este accidente señorita (hic) — dijo entre hipos —. Le aseguro (hic) — que no sucederá (hic) otra vez (hic). Perdón (hic), disculpe, me retiro (hic).

Willoughby se alejó, mientras Rogue lo miraba andar con un leve traspiés, cosa bastante extraña en el mayordomo. Cuando se perdió de vista, Kitty salió de entre la pared a lado de la puerta causante del accidente, y fue a comentarle algo a su compañera.

— Ay vaya — dijo, llamando la atención de Rogue —, yo pensé que se iba a quedar en el piso desmayado, luego de que te tocó Rogue.

— Yo también — dijo la aludida.

— Pero bueno — siguió diciendo Kitty —, ya que no le pasó nada no nos preocupemos más por él. Anda ven, vamos a que te explique…

— De acuerdo Kitty — dijo Rogue con tono serio, desconcertando a Kitty —, te acompaño. Pero debes recordar que correr en los pasillos del colegio es una violación a sus normas de seguridad. Te ruego te abstengas de hacerlo o me rehusaré a acompañarte.

Kitty se quedó boquiabierta, tardando un poco en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar a Rogue, quien ya llevaba andado un buen tramo del camino a los jardines, caminando muy erguida a muy buen paso. Parecía ser que ella sí había absorbido algo de la personalidad del señor Willoughby.

Entretanto, Mystique había llegado muy cerca de la Academia, y pensaba cuidadosamente cómo hacer para entrar sin levantar sospechas. Ocultando la motocicleta que usó como transporte, escuchó que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Vio a lo lejos que era un vehículo de correos, que se dirigía a la Academia a hacer sus entregas. Le vino una idea y, transformándose en una bella rubia vestida algo provocativa, se atravesó en el camino y le hizo señas al chófer del transporte de correos.

— ¡Ay, hola caballero! — le dijo melosa al cartero — Perdone, ¿sería tan amable de ayudar a una chica en problemas? Mi vehículo se averió y yo…

— Encantado señorita, por supuesto que sí — dijo el cartero bajando de su camión —, sólo dígame donde… oooouuummm…

Tras ser hábilmente narcotizado, el hombretón cayó a los pies de Mystique, quien lo subió a la parte trasera del camión ocultándolo entre las valijas del correo. Luego, ella tomó el aspecto del cartero, un hombre regordete de fuerte constitución física, con bigote espeso y anteojos. Subió al camión y condujo el resto del camino hasta el colegio de Xavier, donde bajó y caminó a la puerta con una de las valijas de correo bajo el brazo. Hizo sonar la campanilla y esperó.

— Ya está — se decía a sí misma —. Ahora, entro con una buena excusa al colegio, someto a quien venga a abrirme y luego…

Se quedó callada de repente, al escuchar una voz desconocida por el intercomunicador de la entrada.

— _¿Sí, diga?_

— Ehm, buen día — contestó Mystique fingiendo la voz —. Traigo el correo, pero oiga, necesito un favor. ¿Podría usar su baño? Es que…

— Sígame por favor — dijo la misma voz, pero con su dueño presente y abriendo la entrada. Mystique se sorprendió al ver al señor Willoughby ante ella, pero supo disimular bien para no delatarse frente al mayordomo.

— Gra-gracias caballero. Le agradezco el favor, es que… — comenzó a decir Mystique.

— No se preocupe — lo interrumpió Willoughby, sin dejar de caminar —. Hay cosas que no necesitan explicarse. Hemos llegado.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta pequeña, al lado de las escaleras del vestíbulo. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta con una mano y le ofreció una bandeja pequeña con una toalla para manos y una pastilla nueva de jabón.

— Por favor, siéntase en su casa — dijo el sirviente —. Si necesita algo más, solo llame con la campanilla. Con su permiso.

Willoughby se alejó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a la mutante metamorfaga de mirarlo bien, aunque ella ya tenía la sospecha de que ése era el personaje que vio en la pantalla espiada de la sala de control. Recargando su cabeza contra la puerta, se aseguró de no escuchar a alguien en el pasillo, y salió con gran sigilo del cuarto de baño. Al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de que la bolsa de correos que llevaba movió la campanilla que le mencionara el sirviente, hasta que ésta sonó levemente. Mystique se quedó fría, quieta en donde estaba esperando alguna reacción. Al no escuchar nada tomó confianza y se giró, encontrándose de frente con el señor Willoughby.

— ¿Sí, diga usted? — dijo cortésmente el mayordomo. A Mystique se le cortó la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, y de pronto no supo qué decir.

— Eehh… Ya he terminado señor — dijo atropelladamente —. Le agradezco que…

— No hay por qué, es un placer servirle — contestó Willoughby —. Le acompañaré a la salida.

Ambos regresaron sobre sus pasos, de tal suerte que Willoughby caminaba más aprisa que Mystique, y ella no pudo alcanzarlo para narcotizarlo o dejarlo fuera de combate. Así llegaron hasta la entrada, donde el mayordomo le dejó el paso franco para que saliera.

— Eh, gracias de nuevo, adiós señor — dijo Mystique bajo su disfraz de cartero.

— Disculpe — dijo Willoughby —, ¿no olvida algo?

Mystique se detuvo en seco. Temió haber dejado caer algo y que el sirviente lo hubiera encontrado. Volteó lentamente a ver al señor Willoughby, quien le tendió una mano.

— Nuestro correo, si no es molestia por favor — dijo ecuánime el mayordomo. Mystique le entregó un manojo de cartas de la bolsa, con lo que Willoughby pareció quedar satisfecho.

— Gracias — dijo cerrando la entrada —, y que tenga un buen día, señorita.

Mystique arrancó apresuradamente, fijándose si alguien de los otros mutantes se había percatado de su presencia allí. Respiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que nadie salvo el mayordomo la había visto, pero no fue sino hasta que regresó a su forma normal y tomó su motocicleta que se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho Willoughby como despedida. Todo el camino se quebró la cabeza pensando cómo se daría cuenta el sirviente de que era ella, y se prometió volver a intentar su misión al día siguiente.


	5. Objetivos

5\. Objetivos

Tal y como se prometió ella misma, Mystique volvió a la Academia a escondidas, pensando en cuán sería la mejor manera de infiltrarse sin que los poderes mentales de Xavier o de Jean Grey la descubrieran. Mientras merodeaba los alrededores, tuvo la fortuna de ver al Ave Negra partiendo velozmente del edificio, y pensó que seguramente el equipo iría a alguna misión. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Se acercó a las puertas principales mientras iba tomando la forma de una adolescente cualquiera. Ya con su disfraz listo, llamó a la puerta nuevamente, siendo atendida de nuevo por la voz del mayordomo.

— _¿Sí, diga usted?_ — dijo Willoughby con cortesía.

— Eesteee… — dijo Mystique fingiendo cohibirse — Ho-hola. He venido a-a inscribirme e-en la Academia para Jóvenes Dota…

— _Disculpe señorita _— la cortó el mayordomo —. _El personal académico encargado de esos menesteres no se encuentra en estos momentos, si fuera usted tan amable de volver en otra ocas…_

De pronto, Mystique escuchó una segunda voz, que discutía sin alterarse con el sirviente. Una voz de mujer uqe le argumentaba algo al señor Willoughby, quien luego de un momento pareció claudicar. Lo siguiente que escuchó la metamorfaga fue la voz femenina, la cual ya pudo reconocer.

— _¿Hola, hola, pequeña sigues ahí? _— dijo la voz de Storm, a lo que Mystique hizo una mueca antes de contestarle.

— S-sí, sí señorita — dijo fingiendo inseguridad.

— _¡Ah, muy bien!_ — contestó Storm — _ Por favor pequeña, no te vayas, yo misma te atenderé._

En cuanto hubo silencio, Mystique se quedó esperando al lado de las puertas, y pudo distinguir un par de voces que parecían no querer ser escuchadas. Puso atención, pues quizá lo que oyera podría serle de utilidad.

— … y necesito averiguar algo más, algo que lo avergüence lo suficiente — decía una voz aniñada —. Así, a la hora de la fiesta si nos quisiera detener lo pondría en evidencia delante de todos.

— Pues realmente ignoro cómo podrías, a menos que lo interrogues — replicó la otra voz, algo más madura — ¡Ash!, me desespera hablar tan "elegante", no sé cuándo demonios se pasará el efecto de mi poder sobre el caballero Willoughby… ¡Ash, de nuevo!

— ¡Ja, ja ,ja, ay perdón! — rió la primera voz — Perdón Marie, es que… Te escuchas realmente graciosa hablando así, con tanta "alcurnia".

— Deja de reírte Kitty, o verás lo que mi "alcurnia" va a hacer en tu trasero — dijo Rogue enojada.

— Mmm… Pues la verdad no creo que mucho, si no me puedes tocar ¿verdad? — se burló Kitty, para luego sonreír — ¡Hey, eso es!

— ¿Eso es? ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡La solución, ésa es! Mira, iremos hasta su habitación, allí tú vigilas mientras yo atravieso la puerta y luego…

Mystique no alcanzó a escuchar más, pues la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Storm recibió a la supuesta aspirante. La hizo pasar y le iba dando la bienvenida, mientras Mystique veía todo alrededor buscando a las que sostuvieron el diálogo que había escuchado. Creyó verlas alejándose, en tanto que Storm la guiaba hacia la recepción.

—… Y eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer para inscribirte — terminaba de decir Storm —. Y apropósito, soy Storm, una de las profesoras, ¿y tú eres…?

— Myst… — dijo la espía, alcanzando a corregirse — Missy maestra, dígame Missy.

— Missy, muy bien — continuó Storm —. Y dime Missy, ¿cuál es tu poder mutante?

Con esa pregunta Mystique comenzó a dudar en contestar. Eso era lo único que no pensó cuando se disfrazó, y ahora se devanaba el cerebro pensando en algo sin tener que descubrirse. Para su fortuna un par de gritos de furia las interrumpieron, distrayendo a Storm.

— ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno, esto ya es el colmo! — decía la familiar voz de Logan — ¡Juro que ahora sí liquido a ese apretado mayordomo de…!

— ¡Logan, contrólate! — dijo Storm nada más tenerlo cerca — ¿Qué no ves que tenemos visita?

— ¿Visita, de qué hablas?

— De esta chica que quiere inscri… ¡Hey!, ¿a dónde iría?

— Vaya, creo que el estrés te hace imaginar cosas.

— ¡Imaginar nada! ¡Fuiste tú y tus maneras de cavernario lo que seguramente la asustó! ¡Anda, ayúdame a buscarla! El profesor, Scott y Hank no deben tardar en volver, y si se enteran de que hay una chica perdida en la Academia…

— ¡Grrmmphff! ¿Por qué no me fui con ellos? — masculló Logan, para luego seguir a Storm resignado.

Mystique había permanecido escondida cerca, donde pudiera escuchar las conversaciones. Cuando Logan y Storm se fueron, decidió escabullirse para armar su plan, pero en eso una campana avisó de que era hora de almorzar. Los pasillos muy pronto se llenaron de estudiantes del curso de verano, y la metamorfaga se transformó en la primera persona que recordó, y así disfrazada trató de pasar desapercibida. Muy pronto se percató de que eso sería difícil, pues varios estudiantes la detenían, creyendo que se trataba de la persona que representaba.

— ¡Eh, Kitty! Estamos listos para la fiesta — le dijeron unos chicos al pasar.

— ¡Hola Kitty! — le gritaron dos chicas — Ya tenemos pareja para la fiesta ¿eh?

A todos les contestaba fingiendo una sonrisa, pues no tenía ni idea de qué le estaban hablando. Por lo mismo, comenzó a distraerse, por lo que no se dio cuenta de quién era la persona contra la que chocó momentos después.

— ¡Kitty! — le gritó Rogue tomándola con sus manos enguantadas por los hombros — ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste?! ¡Dijiste que aprovecharíamos esta hora para ir a espiar a quién-tú-sabes, y te desapareces sin más!

— ¡Aaay! — se quejó Mystique. El cuerpo de adolescente que usaba no le permitía tener tanta fuerza.

— ¡Quéjate después, andando! — dijo Rogue halándola del brazo — Caracoles, no sé cómo me dejé enredar en esto de la fiesta. ¡Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo Kitty! Tienes que entrar a buscar algo que avergüence a Willoughby pero ya.

En eso, algunos estudiantes más pasaron a todo correr para ir a almorzar, comentando entre ellos si alguno adivinaría lo que prepararía Willoughby para ellos. Mystique aprovechó la distracción de Rogue para zafársele, y se perdió entre los estudiantes tomando la forma de una más, conformada por la imagen de varias de ellas que había visto al pasar.

— ¡Hey, Kitty vuelve acá! — le gritaba Rogue tratando de encontrarla — ¡No me hagas ir a por ti porque te voy a…!

— ¡¿Tu qué Rogue?! — gritó la verdadera Kitty a su vez, haciendo voltear a Rogue.

— ¿Pe-pero tú… pero estás… pero estabas…? — balbuceó Rogue confundida.

— Te estuve buscando como loca Marie — le dijo Kitty ya más calmada —. De seguro se te olvidó que tenía taller y que te dije que te buscaría para ocupar la hora de almorzar para ir a espiar a Willoughby, ¿a que sí?

— Yo… yo… — dijo Rogue sin entender — ¡Oh bueno, ya estás aquí, vamos pues! Pero esta vez irás por delante de mí, no vaya a ser que te desaparezcas de nuevo.

Esta vez Kitty fue la confundida, pero decidió no expresarlo para no hacer el enredo más grande. Emprendieron juntas el camino hacia la habitación de Willoughby, discutiendo qué podrían encontrar.

Entretanto, Mystique iba escuchando las buenas críticas que recibían el señor Willoughby y su comida. En general, a todos les gustaba mucho cómo eran tratados por el mayordomo, y no tenían rencor alguno guardado en contra del sirviente. Por eso ella no comprendía qué podrían tener Rogue y Kitty en su contra, si hasta la primera vez que lo vio a ella le había parecido un hombre íntegro de buenos principios y muy celoso de su deber. A ella le gustaba ese tipo de hombres, y por eso se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse pensando en Willoughby, a quien le había encontrado un cierto atractivo misterioso. En eso estaba cuando, sin darse cuenta, llegó ante la puerta del comedor donde Willoughby en persona los estaba recibiendo. Ella no recordó que el mayordomo la había visto en su forma normal hasta que él se lo recordó.

— ¡Oh, hola, muy buen día señorita! — le dijo respetuosamente — ¿A qué debemos su visita hoy? Según recuerdo, hoy no llega correo.

— Ehm, ah, sí, es cierto — le dijo usando el tono que usara con el disfraz de cartero — yo, ehm… Vine a informarme de las inscripciones próximas para… Pa-para un sobrino mío, sí.

— Ah, ya veo — replicó Willoughby —. Y seguramente está usted conociendo la Academia, ¿cierto?

— Ahm, sí, sí, la estoy conociendo, pero creo que me he perdido.

— Oh no se apure. Permítame guiarla por favor, sígame.

Mystique lo siguió a través de corredores y algunos salones amplios que daban hacia las aulas y talleres, todos vacíos puesto que todo el mundo se había reunido para almorzar. Al verse a solas, Mystique se atrevió a volver a su propia forma en tanto continuaban recorriendo el colegio. Mientras Willoughby se afanaba en describir todo lo que iban mirando, a ella le costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación al ir mirando al mayordomo con interés. Aunque hombre maduro, el sirviente tenía un andar muy seguro y varonil, y la silueta de su cuerpo era fornida pero elegante, con mucho porte. Se mordió un labio pensando en algo atrevido, y se le acercó un poco para hacerle una pregunta.

— Señor, disculpe — dijo casi en susurros — ¿Me permitiría una pregunta?

— Oh claro, será un placer responderle — dijo Willoughby deteniéndose y volteando a verla de frente.

— ¿Señor, usted es… casado?


	6. Fiesta

6\. Fiesta

— ¿Eh, perdón? — dijo Willoughby, mostrándose por vez primera confundido.

Mystique iba a repetir la pregunta, pero se quedó callada ante la mirada fija que Willoughby le dedicaba. Sin saber por qué, hallaba una atracción muy fuerte en los ojos del mayordomo. Fue algo mágico, pero igualmente breve, pues casi de inmediato ella se sintió cohibida y sonrojada, por lo que buscó una forma de escabullirse de la situación.

— Oh, no, perdóneme usted a mí — dijo algo atropelladamente —. Lo siento, fui muy atrevida, es mejor que me vaya. A-adiós, ya conozco la salida.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar muy rápido, casi corriendo. El mayordomo la siguió con la vista, y le habló cuando la vio llegar la puerta que daba al corredor de salida.

— No señorita, no soy casado — dijo él, faltando sin saber por qué a su hábito de discreción.

Mystique se detuvo ahí mismo, con la perilla de la puerta en la mano, al escuchar las palabras del sirviente. Sin voltear, esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de salir transformada en el personaje adolescente que se había inventado para entrar, y anduvo unos pasos antes de encontrarse con Storm.

— ¡Missy, qué bueno que te encontré! — le dijo al llegar con ella — ¡Uff! Por un rato pensé que no te encontraría, o que te habría pasado algo malo.

— ¡Oh, no señorita! — dijo Mystique fingiendo la voz — Estoy muy bien, es que… Es que suelo distraerme fácilmente, pero ya pasó. Ya debo irme, pero creo que volveré para las clases a inscribirme. ¡Hasta luego!

Así diciendo, se fue saltando hacia la salida, mientras Storm la miraba satisfecha. En eso, Logan llegó con ella.

— Pues no tuve suerte con la chica que decías — le dijo al llegar.

— Oh no importa — contestó Storm —. Ya se fue, y parece que le gustó mucho la escuela.

— ¿Ah sí? Qué bien — dijo Logan algo cortante —. Oye, creo que…

— ¿Qué pasa Logan? — preguntó Storm preocupada.

— Ehm… No, nada — contestó Logan olfateando —. Es sólo que me pareció percibir un olor familiar… Pero como nuestro buen "amigo" Willy tiene todo tan limpio y oliendo a rosas, ya no sé…

— ¡Ash! Logan, deja ya en paz al señor Willoughby. Él solamente quiere servir y hacer bien su trabajo, y ya ves, hasta ahora el único que se queja de él eres tú.

— ¡Es que es desesperante! Tan eficiente, tan educado… Yo no sé, pero tengo la impresión de que esconde algo.

Entretanto, y mientras Rogue hacía guardia, Kitty revisaba de arriba abajo la habitación de Willoughby, sin encontrar nada que pudiera servir para su propósito. Cuando iba a salir, su chamarra se atoró con la agarradera de un cajón de un mueble a lado de la cama, que se abrió al halarlo hasta casi salirse del mueble. Kitty lo atrapó, pero en el movimiento algunos papeles salieron volando. La chica intangible se apresuró a levantarlo todo, y entre ellos vio algo que llamó su atención. Era una foto de Willoughby acompañado por una chica, más o menos de la edad de Kitty, que cargaba a un bebé en sus brazos mientras era abrazada por el mayordomo.

— ¿Quién será? — se dijo Kitty, y pensó casi de inmediato en algo muy espeluznante. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono móvil, y tomó una imagen de la fotografía antes de dejarla donde estaba, y salir casi corriendo atravesando la puerta, donde Rogue la esperaba.

Mientras, Mystique sacaba algunas conjeturas. Sabía que en poco tiempo habría una fiesta, organizada por Kitty Pryde seguramente por lo que había escuchado mientras la suplantaba. Decidió investigar si se trataría de alguna celebración entre los alumnos, y buscó entre los archivos que había podido hasta ahora recopilar de sus infiltraciones al sistema de archivos del Xavier. Averiguó que, en efecto, se acercaba la fecha del cumpleaños de Kitty, y por la forma en que Rogue le había hablado antes de salir de la Academia, dedujo que la fiesta tenía un objetivo más que la mera diversión. Y ese algo tenía que ver con el mayordomo Willoughby.

Tras conocer la fecha del cumpleaños, Mystique comenzó a elaborar un plan para infiltrarse en esa fiesta sin que pudiera ser detectada, cuando Magneto la interrumpió.

— Vaya, vaya, sí que estás ocupada — le dijo socarronamente —. Dejaré volar mi imaginación y pensaré que ya has podido restablecer el espionaje que les hacías a Xavier y sus muchachos, ¿es correcto?

— Ehm… bueno señor, yo… — dijo intentando levantarse, cosa que no ocurrió pues Magneto había manipulado la silla en que estaba, atándola de manos y pies con ella y levitándola de cabeza. Estaba bastante incómoda, pero decidió no replicarle a su jefe, que bien podría romperle unos huesos si comprimía más el metal de la silla.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Magneto mirándola colgar — Estoy esperando.

— Yogh… averigüegh… algoh… — respondió con dificultad. La sangre se le estaba yendo a la cabeza —Haygh… un nuevogh… mutantegh…

— ¿Un mutante nuevo? — dijo Magneto interesado. Dio media vuelta pensando en las posibilidades mientras giraba la silla, colocando a Mystique derecha pero aún levitando — Interesante. Dime más.

— (cough) E-es un empleado (cough) — dijo ella tosiendo, mientras recuperaba el aliento —. Pa-parece que se lleva bien con casi todos (cough), ya e-estoy averiguando sobre sus habilidades. Quizá pueda traerlo aquí.

— ¡Ah, muy bien! — replicó Magneto, bajando la silla al piso — Quiero que me mantengas informado Mystique querida, no me ocultes ningún detalle. Alguien trabajando para Xavier debe ser muy especial, y quiero saber que tan especial es. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, sí señor — dijo Mystique. Al ver que su jefe se iba sin soltarla, se atrevió a llamarlo — ¿Se-señor? ¿No me va a…?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro — contestó Magneto, haciendo un ademán. La silla comenzó a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido, hasta que casi sofoca a Mystique, para luego parar casi de golpe. Entonces la silla recobró su forma normal, y la metamorfaga cayó al suelo sintiendo náuseas.

— Je, je, perdona — dijo Magneto sin pizca de arrepentimiento —. No me pude contener. Fue divertido.

Riéndose, se retiró dejando sola a Mystique, quien estuvo a punto de vomitar sobre lo que había estado trabajando. Masculló algunos insultos sobre su jefe, para luego reconcentrarse en su investigación, y comenzó a pensar en qué cosa tendría Kitty en contra del mayordomo el cual, a pesar de haberlo visto solo un par de veces, le había llamado la atención.

De vuelta a la Academia, Scott, Hank y el profesor acababan de regresar, y se encontraron con que Storm estaba dando vueltas por el pasillo frente a las puertas del salón de simulación donde los X-Men solían entrenar, visiblemente preocupada. Lo confirmaron cuando Storm hizo un gesto de alivio al verlos llegar.

— ¡Profesor, chicos, qué bueno verlos! — dijo apuradamente — ¡Pronto, yo ya no sabía qué hacer!

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué está pasando Storm? — preguntaron Scott y Hank, preocupados.

— ¡E-es Logan! — soltó Storm casi mordiéndose las uñas — ¡Se ha obsesionado con que el señor Willoughby esconde algo malo y dijo que iba a retarlo para "sacarle la sopa"!

— Entonces, ¿ahora están peleando? — preguntó Scott, alistándose para la acción.

— ¡No lo sé! — contestó Storm mesándose el cabello — ¡Se encerraron en el salón de simulación hace un rato, y no ha habido ningún ruido desde entonces! ¡Espero que Logan no lo haya ma…!

Storm no completó la frase, pues en ese momento la puerta del salón de simulación se abrió, dejando paso a Logan, quien se veía entero aunque caminaba de una forma muy peculiar mientras hacía gestos de incomodidad.

— El que se ría me las pagará… — dijo mirando a todos. Siguió su camino antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, y en eso por la puerta apareció el señor Willoughby, portando su impecable uniforme y llevando una reluciente charolita metálica en la mano enguantada, en la cual portaba un palillo mondadientes roto por la mitad.

— Mis disculpas por no recibirlos caballeros — dijo al ver a los recién llegados, para luego ver a Storm —, y mis disculpas también por asustarla señorita. Si me permiten.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y solo reaccionaron cuando el profesor Xavier estalló en carcajadas. Se rieron por un par de minutos, hasta que se calmaron y pudieron comentar entre ellos.

— ¡Pero qué cara traía Logan! — dijo el profesor — Me pregunto qué habrá pasado allí adentro para que acabara así.

— Quién sabe — apuntó Storm, ya más calmada —. Solamente ellos lo sabrán.

— Pues a mí me intrigó la charola con el mondadientes roto — comentó Hank — ¿Qué significará?

— Bueno, creo que no lo mencioné por lo preocupada que estaba — respondió Storm —. Verán, cuando Logan retó al señor Willoughby, al sacar sus navajas de sus manos le gritó que eligiera sus armas, y el mayordomo le mostró una de sus manos con un mondadientes entero antes de entrar al salón de…

De repente se quedó callada, e hizo ademán de estar atando cabos, para luego poner cara de asombro antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Entretanto, Mystique se enteraba de datos interesantes, gracias al micrófono transmisor que alcanzó a esconder en el baño tras aquella visita que hiciera como cartero a la Academia. Supo que, efectivamente, habría una fiesta de cumpleaños para Kitty, que ella misma la organizaba a escondidas del grupo de Xavier, y que el único adulto en ella sería Willoughby, dado que en esa fecha Hank MaCoy y el grupo asistirían a una importante reunión en la sede de las Naciones Unidas, ausentándose probablemente todo el día. Comenzó a elaborar su plan para infiltrarse en la fiesta, y ver de qué forma podía secuestrar al señor Willoughby.

Al mismo tiempo, Rogue estaba siendo instruida para quedarse a cargo por unas horas de la Academia

— Procuraremos no tardar Rogue — le decía el profesor Xavier a la chica —. Sé que es el cumpleaños de Kitty, así que le haremos algún festejo al regresar. Mientras, tú eres la encargada de que todo marche bien, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí profesor — respondió la aludida —. Todo estará bien a su regreso, le doy mi palabra.

Ambos pusieron cara de asombro, mientras el profesor asentía y se retiraba con rumbo al hangar. Rogue estaba sorprendida de que los efectos de su poder usados con el mayordomo hubieran durado tanto. No bien hubo quedado sola, cuando por detrás de ella apareció saliendo por la pared, la misma Kitty en persona.

— ¡Ay, Kitty! — gritó Rogue, tratando de disimular el susto — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, o te juro que te quito tus poderes jalándote la nariz!

— ¡Ash, bueno ya, lo siento! — se disculpó Kitty de mala gana — ¿Ya se fueron, verdad? Bien, entonces vamos a organizar todo. ¡Va a ser muy divertido, y además, le diremos adiós al mayordomo! ¡Yupii!

— ¡Chist, cállate! — la instó Rogue, poniéndole la mano enguantada en la boca — ¡¿Quieres que Willoughby nos atrape tonta?!

— ¿Disculpen? — se oyó decir al aludido, quien apareció del otro lado del pasillo. La reacción de Kitty fue instantánea, quitándole un guante a Rogue y dándole un buen empujón la mandó hacia el mayordomo que se acercaba, a quien no le quedó de otra que atraparla al aire. En el movimiento Rogue pescó uno de los brazos del mayordomo con su mano desnuda, y de inmediato se operó su poder.

— Aahhh… ¿Pero qué… qué sucede? — dijo Rogue dirigiéndose a Kitty.

— Ehm, pues… yo… perdón por empujarte — atinó a contestar la chica intangible.

— Oh, no hay cuidado Pryde, sólo sé más precavida la próxima vez — replicó Rogue, arreglando su cabello en una coleta —. Ahora, veamos qué le pasó al señor Willoughby.

Kitty volteó de inmediato, y vio al mayordomo intentando sentarse en el piso, con poco éxito. Ambas chicas corrieron a ayudarle, y no sin algún trabajo lograron ponerlo de pie. Fue cuando se percataron del estado en que estaba el pobre hombre.

— ¿Ssssíii…? — dijo arrastrando las palabras — ¿Quéee passssaaa…?

— U-usted… se, se tropezó ¡Sí, se tropezó con nosotras señor! — se adelantó Kitty, viendo que Rogue iba a contestar.

— Aaahhh… — replicó el mayordomo, intentando caminar — Y-y-y yooo… ¿Yo qué hacía aquíiii…?

— Ehm, pues… I-iba a ayudar… ¡Iba a ayudarnos a preparar mi fiesta de cumpleaños! — se le ocurrió decir a la chica intangible. La cara de Rogue mostraba asombro ya.

— Aaahhh… — volvió a decir Willoughby — Bueeennooo… ¿Quéee espeeerammoooosss?

El mayordomo echó a andar trastabillando, con rumbo al salón recibidor de la Academia, y las chicas fueron siguiéndolo. Rogue le arrebató su guante a Kitty, y poniéndoselo comenzó a caminar detrás de Willoughby tomando las debidas precauciones por si el sirviente caía, en tanto que Kitty iba sonriendo con gesto de satisfacción; había sacado su teléfono móvil e iba grabando todo lo que hacía el mayordomo. Aún en ese estado, Willoughby fue muy eficiente en el arreglo del salón para hacer una gran fiesta, tras lo cual se disculpó y se retiró a descansar, mientras las chicas se quedaban admirando la obra.

— ¡Wow, que bello quedó todo! — exclamó Kitty mirando a su alrededor.

— Sí, hermoso en verdad — dijo Rogue alisándose la ropa. Había cambiado ya la coleta por un chongo.

— Ay amiga — le dijo la chica intangible —, ojalá se pase pronto el efecto de tu poder, para que te diviertas conmigo en la fiesta. Después de todo, casi te la debo toda a ti.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que no puedo divertirme? — dijo Rogue algo molesta — Sólo para que sepas Pryde, tengo pensados muchos divertidos juegos de ingenio, para poner a pensar a todos ya que buena falta les hace el ejercicio mental, y luego haremos círculo de lectores tomando un buen té, y luego…

— ¡Ya, ya Rogue, para por favor! — la calló Kitty, mareada —. Mira, gracias por tu interés, pero mejor que sea yo quien proponga el entretenimiento, ¿quieres? Ahora vamos ¡a divertirnos!


	7. Reacciones

7\. Reacciones

A Rogue le pareció una idea fantástica, y siguió a Kitty mientras ella iba alborotando por el pasillo a cuantos alumnos encontraban, para que se unieran a ellas en su festejo. Uno de los invitados de esta forma fue un chico de estilo "emo", que las miró con un ensayado desdén. En cuanto le dieron la espalda, los ojos del chico se tornaron amarillos con pupilas negras.

Luego de una rápida escala en la habitación de Kitty, donde recogieron algunos discos y se cambió de ropa, ella y Rogue entraron en el salón comedor, adornado y acomodado para la ocasión. Había listones y globos de colores por todas partes, salidos de alguna parte por cortesía del señor Willoughby. Hicieron espacio en un extremo de la mesa más larga para colocar un aparato reproductor de música y ponerlo a funcionar con varias canciones de moda.

— ¡Sí, eso me gusta! — dijo Kitty a gritos, por el volumen tan alto. Comenzó a bailotear alrededor de su amiga, mientras ésta se tapaba los oídos con cara de molestia.

— ¡Eh, Kitty! — le gritó — ¡¿Tiene que estar tan fuerte esa música?! ¡Es una tortura!

Kitty miró a Rogue como si estuviera mirando un fantasma. Giró los ojos deseando que se le pasara pronto el efecto de su poder con el mayordomo, se estaba volviendo insufrible para ella. Sin hacerle mucho caso, salieron al pasillo para anunciar que todo estaba listo para divertirse, y franquearon la entrada para que todo el mundo ingresara a la fiesta. Todo el mundo a excepción de una persona.

— ¡Hey, alto! — le ordenó Kitty a Kenneth — ¡¿Puedo saber qué rayos haces aquí?!

— ¡Pues vine a la fiesta, obvio! — contestó el aludido a gritos, el volumen de la música sí estaba muy alto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — dijo Kitty tajante — ¡Es mi fiesta, y yo decido quiénes entran! ¡Y claro que los traidores no pueden entrar!

— ¡¿Pero por qué me dices traidor?! ¡Yo no hice nada!

— ¡Precisamente! ¡Tú no quisiste ayudarme con el mayordomo ese inglés, y eso es traición a nuestra amistad!

— ¡¿Quée?! ¡Estás loca, debías entender que soy nuevo, y que no quiero problemas con el director Xavier!

— ¡No me importa, vete! ¡Ya te dije que estás fuera!

Kenneth iba a contestarle, pero Kitty ya se había ido al interior del salón comedor, invitando a todos a bailar. El chico se retiró visiblemente enojado, tanto que no se percató de que un chico "emo" lo seguía, y mientras lo hacía su cuerpo iba tomando forma de chica rubia. Cuando le dio alcance, le regaló a Kenneth su mejor sonrisa.

— Hey tú — le dijo a Kenneth — ¿Por qué no entraste a la fiesta?

— No soy bienvenido al parecer — contestó en tono frustrado.

— Oh, que lástima — comentó la rubia —. Y yo que tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

— Pues entra, se ve que Kitty invitó a todos los chicos de la Academia.

— Sí, pero… Pasa que solamente me agrada uno.

Al decir eso, le puso a Kenneth el dedo en el cuello, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas ligeras. El chico empezaba a sentirse subyugado por la rubia, que no era otra que Mystique.

— ¿Sabes? — le dijo a Kenneth melosa — Creo que ya no quiero entrar a la fiesta.

— ¿Ya-ya no? — tartamudeó el chico tragando saliva.

— Nop — contestó Mystique en tono travieso —. Tengo una idea mucho mejor. Vamos a jugar a las escondidas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? — dudó Kenneth, aunque pareció interesado.

— ¡Claro! Eso lo hará emocionante — replicó la metamorfaga —. Como todo el mundo está en la fiesta, nadie nos interrumpirá. Es más, podríamos jugar por… un premio.

— ¿Un premio? ¿Cómo cuál?

— Bueno, eso lo decide el ganador — dijo Mystique con coquetería, pasando sus manos por los hombros. Como descuidadamente, uno de los tirantes de su blusa resbaló por su brazo —. Pero si gano, ya sé qué te voy a pedir como… mi premio…

Las últimas palabras las dijo en tono seductor, y Kenneth comenzó a ponerse nervioso. La chica lo notó de inmediato, y supo que era el momento ideal para sus planes.

— Comienza a contar… lindo… — le dijo invitante al chico.

De inmediato, él cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar en silencio, mientras Mystique prácticamente volaba por el corredor, en busca de la habitación del mayordomo Willoughby. Volvió a tomar la forma del chico emo, sólo por si acaso se topara con alguien en los pasillos, cosa que no sucedió. Acabó subiendo al siguiente piso, topándose con Kenneth quien ya había comenzado la búsqueda. Al pasar a su lado ni siquiera se miraron, pero Mystique sonrió casi para sus adentros por haberlo engañado tan fácilmente.

Pronto la mutante azul se dio cuenta de que sin ayuda no encontraría al mayordomo tan fácilmente, así que decidió jugársela y hacer que Kenneth le ayudara. Debía engañarlo inteligentemente, para evitar que el chico y ella terminaran "entregando el premio" prometido por ella. Bajó al piso donde sabía que el chico la buscaba, y volviendo a ser la rubia seductora se quedó pertrechada tras un par de macetones.

— ¡Hey, rubia, sal ya, me rindo! — decía Kenneth apareciendo por el pasillo, sonriendo — ¡Me doy por vencido, tú ganaste!

— ¡Ji, ji, ji, pícaro tramposo! — dijo ella saliendo de su escondite —. Ni siquiera te esforzaste un poquito en buscarme, o acaso… ¿querías que te ganara a propósito, lindo?

— Bu-bueno, e-en realidad… — contestó él, algo turbado — E-es que e-el m-mayordomo suele "patrullar" por aquí a esta hora, y yo…

— ¡¿El mayord…?! — exclamó Mystique, casi con su propia voz, pero se recompuso a tiempo y moduló de nuevo melosamente — Perdón, ¿dijiste el mayordomo? ¿Y quién es él, lindo?

— Ehm, bueno, él es un empleado de la Academia. No lleva mucho aquí, pero se nota que es bueno. Mira que casi nos castigan a mi am… Digo a mi examiga y a mí gracias a él, pero no lo culpo, la verdad sí estábamos haciendo algo que no…

— Oh, lindo, qué pena — interrumpió Mystique. Ahora debía lanzar su anzuelo —. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que hablaría bien de ti si te disculparas con él, así quizá no volvería a acusarte en caso de que te atrapara haciendo… otras travesuras…

Dijo las últimas palabras de forma coqueta, sin dejarle dudas a Kenneth sobre sus intenciones, lo cual convenció al chico de ir a buscar al sirviente. La metamorfaga sonrió para sí misma, mientras se dejaba guiar por el chico hasta la habitación de Willoughby.

Mientras, la fiesta comenzaba a salirse del control de Kitty y Rogue. Al no haber adultos que los vigilaran, los alumnos comenzaron a desbocarse provocando diversos desastres en el salón comedor y los pasillos circunvecinos, amenazando con continuar la celebración hasta los dormitorios. Rogue, aún con los efectos de la personalidad de Willoughby, trataba de hacerse oír en un intento de aplacar a la muchedumbre, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la levantaran en un mantel y, usándolo como trampolín, comenzaran a arrojarla al aire a que diese volteretas, coreada por el regocijo de los que la lanzaban.

Kitty por su parte, la pasaba bastante mal también. Ella había pensado en un pequeño alboroto, suficiente para que el mayordomo fuese despedido, pero veía con horror que lo que pasaba superaba sus planes. Un chico gordo estaba comiéndose la vajilla donde se habían servido los bocadillos, un pequeño grupo de chicas se divertía mirando a otra licuarse y volverse normal dentro de la ponchera, otro muchacho parecía muy divertido bailando y saltando con los pies apoyados en el techo desafiando la gravedad. El desorden comenzaba ya a cobrar sus primeras víctimas en el mobiliario, cuando de pronto la música se detuvo. Tras algunas quejas de la concurrencia, Kitty volteó a mirar el aparato reproductor para encarar al culpable, constatando con sorpresa que se trataba de Kurt, mejor conocido como Nightcrawler, quien había aparecido al lado del reproductor y lo había desconectado. Pero para mala fortuna de Kitty, Kurt no venía solo.

— Espero, señorita Pryde, que tenga una clara y convincente explicación para… esto — dijo el profesor Xavier con seriedad —, y que no tengamos necesidad de leer su mente para encontrarla.

— Eh… Yo… Bueno… — comenzó a decir la chica. Por los nervios, comenzó a hacerse intangible y poco a poco iba hundiéndose en el suelo. Cuando su cintura llegó al nivel del piso, se detuvo y volvió a salir, controlada por la mente de Jean Grey, y sujeta después por Scott Summers.

— Estamos esperando, señorita Pryde — repitió el profesor sin cambiar el semblante.

— Profesor — interrumpió Storm —, creo que ya tenemos una idea.

Cuando el profesor giró su silla para quedar frente a Storm, vio que la acompañaba Logan, y entre ellos venía Rogue, con un gesto en la cara que iba entre la culpabilidad y el fastidio.

— Adelante, dilo — le dio Logan a la chica, quien dio un paso adelante y se encaró con Xavier.

— Señor, me confieso culpable de haber permitido esta calamidad — comenzó a decir con seguridad —. Kitty me pidió permiso para festejar su cumpleaños, y le contesté que solamente una cosa pequeña y tranquila sería permitida, mas nunca me imaginé que todo se pusiera así…

— Espera, espera por favor Marie — interrumpió Xavier, examinándola con la mirada —. Dime, ¿tuviste contacto con el señor Willoughby recientemente?

— Debo decir que así fue, señor — contestó Rogue, arreglando una arruga de su ropa.

— Oh vaya — comentó Logan —, ya se me hacían conocidos esos modos ingleses.

— ¿Y dónde está él ahora? — preguntó el profesor ignorando el comentario.

— Pues, luego del incidente donde tuvimos contacto — explicó Rogue —, lo convencimos de arreglar el comedor para la fiesta, y luego dijo que se iba a su habitación. Me pareció que estaba algo indispuesto profesor.

— Ya veo — dijo el profesor X —. Kurt, ¿podrías ir a ver cómo está nuestro mayordomo? Me gustaría charlar con él.

— Sí, enseguida — dijo el aludido desapareciendo. Xavier continuó hablando con las chicas.

— No comprendo qué fue lo que las movió a hacer semejante cosa — las increpó el profesor. A su espalda Logan hacía gestos sarcásticos —, pero quiero que sepan que fue una falta bastante grave, y tendrá consecuencias. Por lo pronto, van a ayudar al señor Willoughby a limpiar y arreglar…

— ¡No, eso no! — dijo Kitty de repente. El profesor calló, y todos se quedaron mirándola expectantes — Por favor profesor, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre. Sé que es perverso…

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — atinó a decir Jean Grey. Por la sorpresa incluso había roto su control mental con que sujetaba a Kitty — Pero si él es un perfecto caballero.

— ¡Eso es lo que quiere hacernos creer a todos! — gritó la chica intangible sacando su móvil — ¡Pero yo tengo pruebas, miren!

Todo mundo se acercó a mirar la imagen de la foto que había captado el aparato de la chica, poniendo gesto de duda mientras la observaban.

— ¡¿Lo ven ahora?! — dijo Kitty — ¡Ese hombre es un pederasta, miren cómo abraza a la pobre chica, y seguramente ese pequeñín es fruto de sus sucias relaciones con…!

— Su hija y su nieto — dijo simplemente el profesor, haciendo callar a Kitty. Ella volteó despacio la mirada hacia Xavier, mientras los colores se le subían a la cara, y Rogue la miraba entre enojada y avergonzada —. Él los apoya económicamente, pero prefiere que no se sepa. Por eso me pidió discreción cuando charlamos sobre los términos de su contratación.

— T-te ayudé creyendo que… que era culpable… — balbuceó Marie, jugueteando con los dedos de sus guantes — Y re-resulta que… que está a-aquí por…

— Por ayudar económicamente a su hija con los gastos de su pequeño hijo, el nieto del señor Willoughby — la atajó Xavier, visiblemente molesto —. En este momento tengo ganas de hacer deducciones a la antigua, sin leer mentes, así que supondré que tu molestia hacia Willoughby es por lo de tu castigo, el primer día que trabajó aquí, ¿Correcto señorita Pryde?

Kitty sintió que la voz se le perdía en algún sitio de su garganta, y solo atinó a asentir.

— Y presumo que urdió todo esto con el fin de echar de aquí a nuestro mayordomo, ¿no es así?

— Sí profesor… es verdad — contestó Rogue por ambas, ya con tono de voz y gestos normales —. Me dijo que quería desquitarse de él, y me convenció de que por él no podíamos hacer cosas divertidas en las vacaciones. La verdad es que no me cae mal, no sé por qué ella…

— Yo quería festejar en grande — habló Kitty al fin —, pero sabía que el mayordomo se opondría, y me acusaría de nuevo. Quería que se fuera, y pensé que esto me ayudaría, pero nunca imaginé que él…

— ¿Mantuviera una pequeña familia? — completó el profesor, acercándose a Kitty —. Mira pequeña, yo también fui joven, y sé lo que es querer hacer lo que nos venga en gana. Pero también sé desde esa edad que no todo trae consecuencias buenas, y que por eso existe algo muy simple llamado disciplina. Es en base a la disciplina que nosotros los mutantes podemos convivir unos con otros en su mayoría, porque es lo que nos enseñan a controlar nuestras habilidades.

— Así es Kitty — intervino McCoy —. Incluso nos hace obtener mucho respeto, incluso de parte de los que no son como nosotros. Mírame a mí por ejemplo.

— Presumido… — dijo Logan cruzándose de brazos. Storm lo codeó en las costillas, y aunque le dolió más a ella, él comprendió el mensaje.

— Bueno, ehm… ellos tienen razón — dijo Logan en tono paternal —. De hecho, puedes verme a mí como el ejemplo de lo que no debes ser, niña. Pelear a veces me divierte, lo admito, pero hacerlo casi a diario pues… como que no lo es.

— Logan… — musitó Storm, impresionada por el discurso de su compañero. Logan alcanzó a verla disimulando una sonrisa, que la chica quiso ocultar de inmediato.

— Bueno… Yo… lo siento profesor — dijo Kitty al fin —, y siento también haberte enredado Ma… Rogue. Todo es mi culpa, pero le prometo que arreglaré todo profesor, y me disculparé con el señor Willoughby en cuanto…

— ¡No está! — gritó Kurt apareciendo de repente en medio de todos, Kenneth iba con él — ¡Le busqué por todas partes profesor, pero no está en la Academia!

Una conmoción se desató entre el grupo, y comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros intentando leer alguna culpa en cada rostro. Xavier llamó a todos a calmarse, tanto con la voz como con una orden mental.

— ¡Calma todo el mundo! — dijo en voz alta — Jean, por favor ayúdame a buscar en las mentes de cada uno de los alumnos, quiero saber quién fue el último en ver a…

— Perdón profesor — interrumpió Kurt, adelantando a Kenneth —, encontré a este chico cerca de la habitación del mayordomo, estaba algo aturdido pero dice que él vio algo.

— Muy bien Kurt — contestó Xavier. Le hizo una seña a Kenneth para que se acercara —. Bueno Kenneth, veamos qué es lo que sabes.

— B-bueno, yo… — comenzó a decir el chico, pero Jean Grey lo interrumpió y habló por él.

— Su mente tiene recuerdos confusos — dijo Jean —. Parece que "flirteaba" con una chica rubia en los pasillos, y de alguna manera le mostró la habitación del señor Willoughby. Luego hay un vacío, y luego aparece Kurt.

— Bien hecho, gracias Kenneth — dijo Xavier, y el muchacho se retiró un poco con los demás —. Jean, proyecta la imagen de la chica en el recuerdo de Kenneth en la mente de todos nosotros, quiero saber si alguno la recuerda.

Todos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse mejor, y Jean hizo lo que el profesor le pidiera. En un momento, la voz de Storm hizo que todos abrieran los ojos y voltearan a verla.

— ¡Es Missy! — dijo la mutante de cabello blanco — Vino a solicitar informes del colegio profesor, yo la atendí cuando llegó.

— Muy bien — dijo Xavier —. Dinos Ororo, ¿recuerdas si se comportó de un modo extraño, detectaste una conducta inusual en ella para su edad?

— Pues no, realmente — dijo Storm recordando —. Pasa que la traté muy poco, pues la perdí de vista por un rato yt cuando la encontré dijo que volvería para…

— ¡Hey, un minuto "pelo de nieve"! — dijo Logan callándola — ¿No es esa la chica por la que preguntabas?

— No me llames así — se quejó Storm —, y sí, es ella.

— Wow, alguien tiene problemas — dijo Logan con gesto bastante serio —. Profesor, creo que tuvimos aquí a un infiltrado, o mejor dicho, infiltrada.

Mientras Logan explicaba lo que sospechaba por el olor que había detectado, Kitty trataba de disimular su preocupación pero no lo lograba. Había puesto sin quererlo en peligro a toda la Academia, y ahora el señor Willoughby estaba en serio peligro. Sin que alguien lo notara, la chica intangible fue atravesando el muro detrás de ella, para salir a otro pasillo que la llevaría de vuelta a su habitación. En tanto, Logan terminaba su explicación.

— De acuerdo muchachos — dijo el profesor —, si Logan está en lo correcto, la culpable de la ausencia del señor Willoughby es Mystique. Podemos suponer que lo ha llevado ante su jefe, el propio Magneto, para ver en qué forma lo beneficiaría su poder mutante. Debemos hacer un plan para ir a rescatarlo.

— ¿Y para qué un plan? — dijo Logan mostrando sus navajas —. Vamos y démosles su merecido, no será la primera vez.

— Así como tampoco sería la primera vez que Magneto te paraliza — lo atajó Storm con sarcasmo. Logan refunfuñó al no poder contestarle, y al girar la vista se dio cuenta de que Kitty no estaba ahí.

Discretamente, Logan se retiró para ir a buscar a la chica intangible, mientras los demás organizaban la búsqueda y rescate del mayordomo. No le fue difícil encontrar a Kitty en su habitación, refugio habitual de la chica cuando se sentía abrumada por los problemas. Estaba sentada en su cama, mirándose las manos e intentando no llorar.

— Sí que la armaste buena Pryde — dijo Logan desde la puerta —, pero no es momento de lamentarse. Ven, los demás y yo vamos a…

— Vete, déjame — dijo la chica con tristeza —. No me merezco ser del equipo, soy una tonta chiquilla que solo busca su provecho.

— Oh, vamos — contestó el mutante, sentándose junto a ella —. Para ser sincero, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. O bueno, tal vez no exactamente lo mismo, pero sí con el mismo objetivo. A mí también me caía mal nuestro amable, educado y servicial Willy.

— ¿E-en verdad? — dijo Kitty animándose un poco.

— Pues sí. Eso de que sea un "ejemplo" de virtudes como que no va conmigo. Pero, finalmente si somos un equipo, nuestra fuerza radica en estar unidos, y eso conlleva aceptarnos tal cual somos. Y no hay mejor ejemplo que la relación entre el estirado de Summers y yo.

— ¿Tú… no te llevas bien con Cyclops?

— Bueeeno… No puedo decir que somos los mejores camaradas del mundo, pero sí sé que él me respeta, y yo también. Somos como somos chica, y eso no va a cambiar. Pero sí puede cambiar el que nos odiemos a muerte, por algo así como… Ehm, ¿cómo lo diría el peludo? Ah sí, amistad diplomática.

— ¿Diplomática? Eso más bien suena algo como hipocresía.

— Como sea, pero funciona. Incluso Summers ha aceptado que me tome su motocicleta "prestada" de vez en cuando.

— Ji, ji… aunque creo que a él sigue sin gustarle mucho, ¿verdad?

— Je, je… Pero qué observadora te has vuelto Pryde. Creo que esa es una de las virtudes por las que el profe quiere que estés en el equipo. Y hablando de equipos, vamos con el nuestro o se irán a rescatar a Willy sin nosotros. Ya tenía tiempo que no íbamos a fastidiarle el día a Magneto y sus compinches.

Se reunieron con el grupo en el hangar, y tras abordar el Ave Negra partieron hasta la última guarida conocida de Magneto. Mientras repasaban el plan de ataque, Kitty iba distraída, pensando en tomar la iniciativa del rescate por su cuenta. Logan se percató de eso, y pensó en vigilarla para que no se metiera en problemas.

Al llegar al lugar, ocultaron la nave lo bastante lejos para que no la detectaran, y avanzaron a pie hasta la propiedad. Llegaron hasta las rejas metálicas que rodeaban la casona, y se agruparon a pensar cómo entrar sin que Magneto los localizara.

— No entiendo cómo es que, estando tan cerca del colegio, Magneto no nos haya atacado — comentó McCoy.

— Quizá nos ha estado espiando primero — dijo Storm —. Ya saben, para ver qué planes tenemos nosotros o para buscar puntos débiles.

— Nos preocuparemos de eso luego — dijo Xavier —. Por ahora hay que pensar en cómo vamos a entrar ahí, buscar al señor Willoughby y sacarlo antes de que se den cuenta de…

De repente guardó silencio, y volteó la mirada hacia los jardines de la casona. Kitty había atravesado ya el enrejado usando su poder intangible, y corría hacia un costado de la casa. Logan fue el único en reaccionar, cortando los barrotes del enrejado con sus navajas y abriéndose paso para tratar de alcanzar a la chica, pero se frenó en seco al ver quién le había salido al paso a Kitty. De la nada, frente a ella había aparecido el fiero Sabretooth, amenazando con atacarla.


	8. Nuevo empleo

8\. Nuevo empleo

A punto de ser atacada por Sabretooth, Kitty olvidó lo que tanto practicara en el salón de entrenamiento simulando batallas y ataques, e hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, y esperó el mortal ataque, hasta que…

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Muy malo! — dijo la inconfundible y educada voz del señor Willoughby, apareciendo de algún lugar del jardín del cual nadie se percató por estar atentos a Sabretooth — Solo por eso, no hay cena de atún y salmón para usted, jovencito.

No se sabía qué causaba mayor asombro en los presentes; si el hecho de que Willoughby estuviera sano y salvo, o el que estuviera hablándole directo a Sabretooth como si de una mascota se tratara, y que éste le obedeciera. El mutante felino se detuvo de inmediato, y se le acercó mansamente al mayordomo en busca quizá de redimirse. El equipo de Xavier se había abierto paso por el enrejado, y se acercaba rápida pero cautelosamente a los tres.

— ¡Oh, vamos…! — dijo el señor Willoughby, viendo los esfuerzos de Sabretooth para que le perdonara — Está bien, pero que no se repita. Tome, vaya a jugar.

Willoughby sacó algo de su delantal de jardinería, y se lo entregó al salvaje mutante quien se alejó contento, desapareciendo tras unos setos. En tanto, todos tenían cara de dudas, y Logan fue el único que pudo preguntar algo aunque a medias.

— ¿Pe-pero cómo…? ¿Qué fue lo…? ¿Cómo diablos…? — decía Logan, haciendo señas hacia todos lados. Willoughby esperó a que se callara para proceder a explicar a todos.

— Hierba gatera — dijo, mostrando otro poco de ella en su mano enguantada —. Al parecer, le agradó mucho desde que la cultivé en el jardín.

Ninguno quitó la expresión de sorpresa, aunque Xavier sonrió un poco. WIlloughby le tendió entonces la mano a Kitty, ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Pryde? — dijo cortésmente.

— ¿Eh? — contestó Kitty, confusa — Ah, sí, sí. E-estoy bien, gracias señor.

— Estupendo — replicó el sirviente —. Ahora, ¿son tan amables de decirme a quién debo anunciar?

Ahora sí, todos se quedaron perplejos. Salvo Sabretooth, nadie había ido a atacarlos, nadie les apuntó con armas, nadie los amenazaba. Y estaban conscientes de que habían entrado por la fuerza a la propiedad de Magneto. McCoy abrió la boca para hablar, pero el profesor se lo impidió con una seña, y habló por todos.

— Hemos venido a charlar con el señor de la casa — dijo Xavier con calma —. El asunto que nos trae le compete a usted también señor Willoughby, y por eso nos gustaría que estuviera presente en dicha conversación, si no le causa molestia. Por favor, dígale que Charles Xavier y su equipo desean verlo.

— Muy bien — dijo el mayordomo con su acostumbrada educación inglesa —. Sean tan amables de seguirme al recibidor, por favor.

Lo siguieron al interior, andando con precaución por si les esperaba alguna otra sorpresa, la cual no llegó. El mayordomo les ofreció sentarse en el recibidor, poniéndoles delante una charola (que al parecer tenía lista) con galletas recién horneadas y, por supuesto, un servicio con su conocido y delicioso té. Acto seguido, los dejó solos pidiéndoles esperar un par de minutos a que él los anunciase, y volvió antes de que terminara el primero, descubriendo a Logan y a McCoy terminando con el plato de galletas.

— Tengan la bondad de seguirme, por favor — dijo Willoughby, empujando el carrito sobre el que estaba el té —. El señor los recibirá en este momento.

— Tan eficiente como siempre — comentó Scott comenzando a seguirlo.

— Gracias señor — contestó el sirviente —, pero me temo que no es así. Hoy no.

Tras dejar algo de duda con su comentario, Willoughby siguió adelante, guando a los X-Men por la casa hasta la salida al jardín trasero. Desde la puerta, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando el espléndido jardín que apareció ante sus ojos, el cual contrastaba totalmente con el páramo seco y descuidado del frente de la construcción. Logan fue el primero en intentar ingresar al jardín, pero fue detenido por Storm.

— Logan, no… — le dijo la chica susurrando — Por aquí.

Le señaló algunas losas cuadradas que parecían flotar sobre el césped. Todos avanzaron sobre ellas despacio, admirando cada porción del terreno. La silla de Xavier se desplazó sobre el prado encima de la losa en que estaba y no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno para avanzar. Al pasar un corto cerco de setos recién podados, su asombro no tuvo límites al encontrar una magnífica piscina, con un gran asador funcionando a un lado, y alrededor todos los mutantes seguidores de Magneto disfrutando sobremanera de todo, sin notar al grupo que acababa de llegar. En la piscina se encontraban solamente Toad y Mystique, disfrutando de la frescura del agua. Y un poco más al fondo, se encontraba Magneto en persona, pero se veía muy diferente al de siempre. Vestía un traje informal color blanco, zapatos informales claros y camisa de lino abierta, sin corbata. Lo único que conservaba de su atuendo habitual era su inseparable casco inhibidor de telepatía. Cuando los descubrió, se acercó sonriente mientras daba un par de sorbos a un vaso con hielos y, por supuesto, el misterioso té del mayordomo.

— Señor — anunció Willoughby —, el profesor Charles Xavier y su grupo.

— Hombre, muy amable Willoughby — dijo el jefe mutante —. Gracias, ya puede retirarse y continuar su labor.

— Es un placer señor — respondió el sirviente —. Me permito comentarle que el señor Xavier ha dicho que desea que su servidor esté presente durante su conversación. Solicito permiso para hacerlo, señor.

— Ah, bueno — dijo Magneto encogiéndose de hombros —, si eso desea, no hay inconveniente. Puede quedarse WIlloughby.

— Le agradezco, señor — dijo el mayordomo, acercando algunas sillas.

— ¿Bien? — comenzó Magneto — ¿Para qué soy bueno Charles?

— Podría mencionar muchas cosas Erik — contestó Xavier con seriedad —, pero baste por ahora decir que deseo que liberes a nuestro mayordomo del cautiverio en que lo mantienes.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo el jefe mutante, casi riendo — Disculpa Charles, creo que no escuché bien. ¿Me pareció que dijiste que retengo al señor Willoughby en contra de su voluntad?

— Palabras más, palabras menos — contestó el profesor, algo irritado —, pero sí, eso es correcto.

Magneto no se reprimió más y lanzó sonoras carcajadas, ante la estupefacción de los X Men y el enojo de su líder. Luego de recuperar el aliento, Magneto continuó.

— Ay, ay, Ay Charles amigo… Hermano… Quizá en otra ocasión te hubiese dado la razón, pero no esta vez. Lamento decirte que estás muy, pero muy equivocado.

— ¿Cómo? — exclamó Scott, quien no se creía que el profesor pudiera equivocarse de esa forma.

— Señoritas y señores — siguió Magneto en tono ceremonioso —, Mucho me temo que su querido profesor ha errado en sus conclusiones. Pero esperen, no seré yo quien les despeje sus dudas, prefiero dejar ese honor a la persona objeto de esta charla. Señor Willoughby, ¿sería tan amable de aclarar a los señores aquí presentes el punto que abordaron tan abruptamente?

— Claro señor — dijo el mayordomo en su tono serio de siempre —. Señores, señoritas; el señor Eisenhardt no me retiene aquí en contra de mis deseos. He venido por mi propio pie y voluntad a servir en esta su casa.

— ¡¿QUÉEE?! — exclamaron a una voz todos, con excepción de Xavier. Hasta entonces los mutantes de la Hermandad se percataron de su presencia y guardaron silencio, en espera de ver qué ocurría.

— Tranquilos chicos — les dijo Magneto —, yo me encargo. ¿Y bien, qué dices ahora Charles? ¿O es que también vas a dudar de la palabra de este caballero inglés, el cual según recuerdo es inmune a cualquier influencia mutante?

— Bueno… Estoy realmente sorprendido — dijo Xavier por fin —. Y siendo así las cosas no tenemos más qué hacer aquí. Sentimos mucho las molestias Erik, si nos permites ya nos va…

— ¡No, no, un momento! — interrumpió Kitty — Un momento, por favor. Señor Willoughby, yo… Yo quiero disculparme con usted, por… Por haberle causado malestares y por… Por haber planeado todo esto para que se fuera. Lo siento, de verdad.

— Hummm… — dijo el mayordomo, sin cambiar de expresión — Disculpa aceptada, señorita.

— Ah, gracias — contestó la chica intangible —. También quisiera pedirle, por favor, que regrese a la Academia. De verdad, nos hace mucha falta y…

— Lo siento señorita — la atajó el sirviente —, pero eso no será posible. Como he dicho, ahora presto mis servicios en esta casa.

— ¡¿Quée?! Pe-pero me he discul…

— Sí señorita, la escuché atentamente. Pero el asunto es lo que la haya motivado a usted a hacer lo que hizo, lo cual debió ser algo que no puedo consentir haber hecho mal. Siempre me he exigido al máximo, por lo que me siento orgulloso al decir que nunca he sido calificado de incompetente por quienes han sido servidos por mí. Pero eso cambió hoy, precisamente. Ignoro cuál haya sido el imperdonable error que causara que mi reputación perdiera credibilidad en su honorable Academia, pero me ha bastado saber que uno solo de mis patrones está a disgusto con mi labor, para saber que mis servicios no serán más requeridos por ustedes. Ahora creo yo que debo ganarme de nuevo la confianza de quien sirvo, y volver a ser visto como un mayordomo respetuoso y eficiente. Eso es todo, y si no hay otro asunto que requiera mi atención aquí, solicito permiso para retirarme. Hay un enrejado que espera ser reparado y un jardín delantero que requiere atenderse. Con su permiso.

Todo lo dijo en poco menos de un minuto, dejando a los X Men tan sorprendidos como desencantados. Se despidieron cortésmente, y tomaron el camino de la salida, mientras eran ignorados por los miembros de la Hermandad quienes siguieron divirtiéndose, con excepción de una. Mystique no había perdido detalle de todo, y se quedó reflexionando un rato luego de que viera a los X Men salir.

Cuando pasaron por el recibidor rumbo a la salida, vieron que el jardín estaba ya casi completamente arreglado y reverdecía de vida, y que el enrejado por donde entraran lucía como nuevo. A nadie sorprendió mucho esto, pues ya sabían de qué era capaz el señor Willoughby, a quien parecían extrañar ya de antemano. Kitty fue la única que alcanzó a verlo, tijeras de jardín en mano dándole los últimos toques a unos rosales cuajados de flores. El sirviente, al sentirse observado, dejó su labor por un momento para mirar a la chica intangible dirigiéndole un tímido ademán de despedida con la mano.

— Bueno — dijo el profesor rompiendo el incómodo silencio que reinaba mientras viajaban —, como creo que no hay más remedio que resignarnos a que el señor Willoughby no regresará, debemos planear algo para poder lograr lo que él hizo con la disciplina del plantel.

— No creo que podamos — se sinceró Storm —. El señor Willoughby era único para hacer eso.

— Sí, bueno, de acuerdo — dijo Logan —. Admito que Willy era extraño, pero hacía cosas muy… Ehm… Ya saben… Educadas y eso. Bueno, el punto es que tenía todo bajo control.

— Así es — convino Jean Grey —. Extrañaré su cordialidad, su eficiencia, su disposición…

— Y su té con galletas — dijo Kurt, relamiéndose los labios. Todos lo imitaron, recordando ese delicioso sabor.

No se habló más por el resto del corto viaje. Al aterrizar, hicieron una pausa que se antojó bastante larga, pues ninguno de ellos quería bajar y darse cuenta de que ya no los recibiría el servicial mayordomo, con quien cada uno se había encariñado a su manera, aunque ninguno lo dijera. Rogue se le quedó mirando acusadoramente a Kitty, quien solamente bajó la mirada con vergüenza. Por fin, el profesor hizo uso de su poder para abrir la puerta de la nave, tras lo cual se escuchó un saludo muy familiar, el cual dejó a todos congelados por el asombro.

— Bienvenidos, señores — dijo el señor Willoughby al pie de la escalerilla —. La cena estará lista en un momento.

— Willy, no sé por qué esto ya no me sorprende — dijo Logan, quien reaccionó y bajó primero —, pero es bueno verte por acá de nuevo.

— ¡Logan, no seas grosero! — le increpó Storm — Perdónelo señor Willoughby, es que él siempre…

— No hay cuidado señorita — la atajó el mayordomo —. De hecho, el comentario del señor Logan es correcto. Me siento muy bien de estar aquí, con ustedes.

— ¡Vivaaa! — exclamó Kitty, bajando a zancadas y yendo directo a abrazar al mayordomo. Él no correspondió al abrazo, pero dejó que la chica lo abrazara en tanto mantenía las manos detrás suyo. Luego de que lo soltara, Rogue fue la siguiente en saludar al sirviente.

— Esto… Yo… creo que… también me disculpo con usted — le dijo Rogue —. La verdad, también quería divertirme un poco.

— Disculpa aceptada, señorita Marie — dijo Willoughby, ablandando un poco su gesto serio —. Y como sé de sobra que se están preguntando qué hago aquí, diré si me lo permiten que tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente con la señorita Pryde que había quedado incompleto.

Kitty se quedó sorprendida y confusa, en espera de saber qué era lo que el mayordomo quería decir con eso. El señor Willoughby se acercó a ella rápidamente, y aclarando su garganta sacó sus manos de detrás suyo, mostrando lo que traía en ellas.

— Le deseo un muy dichoso cumpleaños, señorita Pryde — dijo a la chica, extendiéndole una charola pequeña, con un pastel adornado con crema de colores y el nombre de Kitty entre las palabras "feliz cumpleaños", escrito con una caligrafía impecable.

— Eso sí me sorprendió — comentó Logan por lo bajo.

Kitty estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas. De momento miró a todos y no supo si tomar el pastel, soplarle a las velas o abrazar de nuevo al mayordomo. Finalmente, tomó el pastel y sopló a las velas, mientras el sirviente hablaba.

— Me disculpo por haberme tomado la libertad de usar el horno y la cocina, señor — le dijo a Xavier inclinándose en señal de respeto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿O sea que ése pastel es recién horneado? — preguntó Scott, asombrado.

— Correcto señor — se apresuró a contestar Willoughby —, y el de los invitados también.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Tendremos pastel también! — dijeron Kurt, Scott y Logan a un tiempo.

— ¡Logan! — reclamó Storm.

— ¡Scott! — exclamó Jean.

— Kurt… — dijo otra voz detrás de todos. De alguna parte, había llegado Mystique cargando una pequeña mochila, y transformando su apariencia mientras caminaba. Antes de volver a la normalidad, se asemejaba a un técnico de televisión por cable.


	9. Motivación

09\. Motivación

La sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula, provocando que se pusieran en guardia inmediatamente. Todos, excepto Kurt, el profesor Xavier y el señor Willoughby. Este último no se movió de su sitio, inclusive cuando Mystique se le acercó parándose junto a él.

— ¡Apártate Willy! ¡Es peligrosa! — dijo Logan, listo para atacar.

— Esperen — dijo Xavier con tranquilidad —, creo que el señor Willoughby tiene algo más que decirnos.

— Es correcto señor — comenzó a decir el mayordomo —. Diré que difiero de la opinión que ha expresado el señor Logan, acerca de la señorita Darkholme aquí presente.

— Gérard, por favor — dijo Mystique muy familiarmente —. Te he dicho ya que me llames Raven. No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo.

— Lo sé, lo tengo presente — respondió Willoughby —, mas debo considerar que, durante horarios de trabajo, el respeto entre patrón y empleado es una regla de oro. La formalidad y la cortesía están implícitas en dicha regla, por lo tanto, te ruego disculpes mi proceder si te he ofendido.

— Oh no, no hay nada qué disculpar Gérard — contestó la metamorfaga melosamente —. De hecho, me encanta que hables así… señor Willoughby.

Durante el diálogo, los X-Men se habían quedado mudos de asombro, bajando lentamente la guardia. El más sorprendido era Kurt naturalmente, quien se acercó a su madre biológica para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

— Ma… madre… ¿e-eres tú… en verdad? — balbuceó el mutante de cola larga.

— Claro que sí Kurt — dijo Mystique sonriéndole —. Sí lo soy. Y profesor, le pido disculpas por no haber anunciado mi visita como era debido. Las circunstancias…

— ¿Circunstancias? ¡¿De qué hablas, bruja?! — exclamó Kitty, visiblemente enojada — ¿Vienes a robarte de nuevo a nuestro Willoughby?

Todos la miraron con algo de extrañeza, a excepción de Mystique y Willoughby, tomando este último la palabra.

— Señorita Darkholme, señorita Pryde, si me lo permiten yo aclararé el punto. Bien, comenzaré por decir que mi presencia aquí ha sido por un atento gesto de cortesía del señor Eisenhardt hacia nosotros. Nos ha proporcionado un vehículo muy veloz por demás, para trasladarnos aquí cómoda, rápida y eficientemente. Me ha parecido que funciona mediante levitación magnética, hablando técnicamente claro. La señorita Darkholme se ofreció gentilmente a conducir el dicho transporte, y de paso aprovechar para… ehm… digamos "retirar" los dispositivos de su propiedad que…

— Aparatos de espionaje — intervino Mystique, abriendo la mochila. En efecto, estaba casi llena de pequeños aparatos electrónicos, alambres y baterías —. Aquí están todos, pueden destruirlos si quieren. Y sus computadoras están limpias ya, libres de mis hackeos.

— Willy, te lo ganaste — dijo Logan, tendiéndole la mano —. Eres fantástico, de verdad.

— Oh, ehm… gracias señor Logan — contestó el mayordomo dándole la mano.

— Bueno, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad — dijo Xavier —, aunque… Me parece señor Willoughby, aunque no puedo leer su mente, que aún hay algo más. ¿Me equivoco?

— No se equivoca señor, su afirmación es correcta — contestó el sirviente —. Verá usted, gracias a la intervención oportuna de la señorita Darkholme aquí presente, he sido removido parcialmente de mis deberes en su casa, para continuar sirviendo en esta su Academia, si así lo dispone usted señor.

— ¿Parcialmente? ¿Cómo es eso? — preguntó Jean Grey.

— Gérard ha aceptado servir en ambas casas — contestó Mystique —. Dado que la disciplina es su fuerte, a Magneto le cayó de perlas, sobre todo por "meter en cintura" a sus hijos Wanda y Pietro. Cada vez están más rebeldes, y a veces son insoportables. Pero Gérard sabe cómo controlarlos, ¿verdad _chérie_?

— Correcto, _mon chér_ — dijo Willoughby. Por vez primera, los X-Men vieron las mejillas del mayordomo colorearse de rosado.

— ¡Mystique! — exclamó Rogue.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó Kurt.

— ¡Raven! — dijo Xavier. El rostro de los tres era diferente en cada expresión, siendo el profesor el único que sonreía.

— Sí… bueno, es que… — quiso explicarse Mystique, pero Willoughby no la dejó. Entonces ella se acercó a Kurt, quien comenzó a mirarla con recelo.

— Hijo… yo sé que no fui una madre para ti, y aunque no espero que lo hagas hoy, sí quiero pedirte que me perdones por ello. Estoy consciente de que tal vez sea tarde para eso, pero aún así quiero intentar ser tu madre, así como ahora intento ser una buena mujer con Gérard, quien me ha comprendido desde el primer momento en que nos vimos cómo soy y por qué soy así, pero sobre todo, me acepta tal cual soy. Nunca me había pasado eso, y yo… (snif). Perdón, yo…

— Ya madre, ya no digas más — atajó Kurt, conmovido —. Te hablaré con franqueza, pues así he aprendido que deben decirse las verdades. No estoy seguro de podamos ser madre e hijo a estas alturas, debo pensarlo un poco. Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que los felicito a ambos por esto. El señor Willoughby es un hombre excepcional, y lo demuestra a cada paso que da, o a cada cosa que repara, o con cada alumno que disciplina. Por eso sé que llegarán lejos, si de verdad lo deseas, madre.

— Gracias hijo — respondió la mutante azul —. Creo que ya he dado un paso enorme, logrando que me llames "madre".

Se dieron luego un corto pero sincero abrazo, en señal de que darían todo para mejorar su relación. Aprovechando la pausa, Xavier tomó la palabra.

— Bien señor Willoughby, como me queda claro que capacidades le sobran para llevar a cabo tan grande empresa como es servir en dos hogares, estoy de acuerdo en que nuestro trato siga como fue establecido desde el principio, si le parece.

— Por supuesto, señor — dijo el mayordomo —. Y ahora, si gustan seguirme, podemos dar inicio a la celebración del cumpleaños de la señorita Pryde, tal y como debe ser.

— ¿Eh, mi cumpleaños? — se extrañó Kitty siguiendo a todos — Pe-pero la Academia está vuelta un desastre, nadie ha aseado el com… ¡Wooow!

La exclamación de asombro fue general. Al entrar al salón comedor, el cual todo mundo creía vuelto patas arriba por la escandalosa fiesta anterior, lucía ahora extraordinariamente arreglado y preparado para el festejo. En cuanto entraron, el alumnado completo saltó de sus escondites, dándole a Kitty una agradable sorpresa. Presidiendo la elegante mesa, se hallaba el enorme pastel para los invitados que Willoughby mencionara, listo para ser servido. Pero la sorpresa mayor estaba a punto de ser presentada.

— Eh… ejem… — carraspeó Kenneth, el amigo de Kitty, detrás de ella — Fe… feliz cumpleaños Kitty.

La mutante intangible volteó rápidamente, y se encontró de frente con su amigo quien le tendió una cajita envuelta primorosamente. A Kitty le temblaron los labios por la emoción, y aguantando una lagrimita de felicidad recibió su obsequio. En lugar de rasgar el papel, introdujo los dedos atravesando la cajita, sacando su contenido. Era un dije dorado en forma del signo de los X-Men, con su nombre de batalla Shadow Cat grabado detrás.

— Aww, Kenneth… ¿pero, cómo…? — preguntó Kitty emocionada.

— Bueno… es que… me atreví a pedirle el favor al señor Willoughby — contestó el chico, sonrojado —. Pensé que te gustaría algo así, ya sabes… tú eres del equipo, y pues… ¡JUMP!

No pudo decir más, pues Kitty lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras los demás aplaudían. Cuando se separaron, Kitty lo miró a los ojos y lo tomó de las manos.

— Kenneth, yo… lo siento… ¿podrás perdonarme? — le dijo al chico con sincero arrepentimiento.

Kenneth la miró, ensimismado en su rostro, y asintió sonriendo. Kitty no aguantó más, y tomándolo por la nuca lo besó, en medio de la algarabía de todo el colegio, y la enigmática sonrisa de satisfacción del señor Willoughby. Al separarse. La chica dio un golpe en el brazo a su ahora novio.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso, por qué? — preguntó Kenneth sobando su brazo.

— Por ponerme celosa — contestó Kitty fingiendo enojo —. Me arrepentí de haberte corrido de la fiesta y fui a buscarte, pero cuando te vi con esa chica rubia, me enfurecí de veras. ¡Ash, nunca vuelvas a coquetearle así a nadie más que a mí! ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¡Huy! ¡Sí, señor, entendido señor, no se repetirá, señor! — contestó Kenneth cuadrándose ante Kitty. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y la pareja se unió a ellas.

— ¡Ay, qué lindos se ven juntos! — dijo Storm.

— Esto… Sí, claro — dijo Logan, mirándola —, y también nosotros.

Storm lo miró confundida, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía al mutante de las cuchillas tomado por el brazo, soltándolo de inmediato y sonrojándose. Logan no dijo nada, pero sí se quedó pensativo.

La fiesta fue un éxito rotundo, donde la diversión nunca faltó. Al terminar, tanto Rogue como Kitty le propusieron voluntariamente al señor Willoughby ayudarle con la limpieza, en retribución por perdonarlas y haber vuelto a pesar de lo sucedido. El profesor Xavier estuvo de acuerdo, y el mayordomo les dio sus tareas instruyéndolas además en la mejor y más eficiente manera de terminarlas. Mientras las chicas trabajaban, Willoughby fue a la salida a despedir a Mystique, quedándose en la puerta hasta ver que la mutante azul partía sin problemas. Al cerrar la puerta, fue interceptado por Logan quien intentó dirigirse a él con mucha cortesía.

— Ehm, disculpa Willy… Digo, quiero decir Willoughby — dijo Logan —. Yo, err… quisiera preguntarte, no, no. Quisiera pedirte…

— ¿Sí señor? Lo que guste — contestó el mayordomo solícito.

— Bueno… el punto es que yo… Esto… Yo me he fijado en Mystique y tú y… Bueno, tú la tratas muy bien, y pues… Ella también a ti, y ehm… yo quisiera saber si…

— Por supuesto señor — lo atajó Willoughby —. Estaré muy complacido de enseñarle a usted un poco de etiqueta, para que la cita que tendrá con la señorita Munroe sea de lo más agradable para ambos, señor. Dígame, ¿cuándo desea el señor comenzar?

Logan se había quedado mudo, escuchando cada palabra del mayordomo quien había acertado como siempre, y seguía preguntándose de dónde había salido este caballero inglés tan peculiar. Acordaron algunas cosas, y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Un par de días después, Storm estaba terminando de practicar su control climático, haciendo nevar en puntos al azar en los límites de los jardines de la Academia. A punto de anochecer, en un intento por crear una pequeña ventisca controlada, la chica no se fijó hasta que fue tarde que el señor Willoughby había ido a buscarla, y lo dejó sin querer casi cubierto de nieve. A pesar de todo, el sirviente no pareció incomodarse en absoluto, ni cuando sacó una pequeña escobilla con la que se sacudió la nieve de la ropa.

— Buenas tardes señorita Munroe — dijo Willoughby, antes de que Storm se disculpara —. He venido a entregarle esto. Si es tan amable…

El mayordomo le tendió la conocida charolita de servicio, y en ella estaba un sobre lacrado con la palabra "Storm" escrita en impecable caligrafía. Storm se extrañó pero tomó el sobre, y el sirviente se quedó a la espera mientras ella lo abría. Era una carta, cuyo contenido leyó muy rápido y al terminar, supo de inmediato de quién era el remitente.

— Ok, señor Willoughby — dijo Storm —, aquí dice que, si acepto, usted se encargará de todo. ¿No es así?

— Es correcto, señorita — dijo Willoughby, siempre servicial.

— Bueno, pues… creo que acepto. Vamos.

— De inmediato señorita. Tenga la bondad de acompañarme.

El mayordomo la guió rodeando la Academia, hasta llegar a uno de los jardines laterales. Allí había ya una mesa montada muy elegante, con servicio para dos personas. Willoughby le solicitó tomar asiento, y le movió una de las sillas para que lo hiciera. Storm, algo confusa, se sentó y esperó, intentando arreglarse un poco el cabello mirando su reflejo en el fondo del plato, que brillaba de tan limpio. En eso estaba cuando el anfitrión apareció, sorprendiéndola.

— Gracias por venir, Sto… Ororo — dijo Logan, saludándola. A la chica casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

Era un Logan completamente diferente al de siempre. Aunque informal, su indumentaria se salía por completo de lo que él solía vestir, al portar unos vaqueros limpios, zapatos de choclo formales, camisa blanca y una chaqueta marrón. Estaba afeitado, y lo que más resaltaba de su vestuario era una delgada corbata oscura, que portaba con el nudo flojo. Parecía estar a la moda actual, y Storm se sintió levemente avergonzada de no estar tan presentable como él. Logan pareció adivinar esto, y se acercó sonriente.

— No te preocupes, estás hermosa así. De hecho, creía que no vendrías.

— Bu-bueno… — atinó a decir Storm — De hecho, yo… solamente vine a… a corregirte.

— ¿Eh, perdón? — preguntó Logan confuso.

— Mi nombre… — dijo ella, sacando la carta — Mi nombre no se escribe "Hororro".

Logan rió nervioso, sonrojándose. El gesto le cayó bien a Storm, quien rió con él. El mutante tomó asiento frente a la chica, y fue la indicación para que el señor Willoughby, en silencio hasta entonces, se acercara.

— La cena especial ordenada por el señor está lista — anunció con formalidad — ¿Desean que se les sirva?

— Lo que la dama disponga — dijo Logan, mirándola. Ella asintió, y puso la blanca servilleta en su regazo.

El mayordomo no se hizo esperar. Acercó rápidamente un carrito de servicio, y puso dos bandejas cubiertas por capelos metálicos en la mesa, destapando primero el de Storm.

— Para la señorita… Buen provecho — dijo Willoughby, destapando la bandeja.

— ¡Oh, Dios! — exclamó al ver los platillos — ¡Se ve delicioso! ¿Pero Logan, cómo sabías…?

— El profesor lee cerebros — dijo Logan simplemente —, así que yo leí sus archivos… un poco.

Los platillos eran de lo más típico del África; comenzando con una Efo Riro (sopa de verduras), Kamba wa Nazi (langostinos en salsa de coco), y finalmente un poco de Bambara (granola de arroz con mantequilla de maní y azúcar). Storm estaba encantada, y comió muy a gusto. Logan mientras tanto degustaba un buen trozo de filete, casi crudo como acostumbraba, solo que esta vez lo comía con cubiertos, algo muy poco usual en él. Al terminar, Willoughby se acercó de nuevo para hacerles una pregunta, mientras recogía el servicio.

— ¿Les gustaría a los señores degustar algo en sobremesa? — preguntó cortésmente — Podría sugerir café, vino de mesa, licor suave…

— Bueno, a mí me gustaría un poco de su delicioso té, señor Willoughby — pidió Storm —, por favor, si no es molestia.

— En absoluto señorita, no es ninguna molestia. ¿Y el señor desea…?

— Una cerve… digo, quiero lo mismo Willy, pero frío.

— Al instante.

Sin saber cómo, el carrito de servicio del mayordomo se había cambiado en un pequeño bar portátil, de donde él se dispuso a servir las bebidas deseadas, las cuales parecía ser que ya tenía listas de antemano. En un minuto, en las manos de Storm había una humeante taza de té y un platito con galletas, y en las de Logan un tarro del mismo té pero espumoso, acompañado por otro platito con maní.

— Willy, te la debo — dijo Logan probando el té —, tú sí que sabes lo que nos gusta.

— Es un placer atenderles como es debido señor — contestó Willoughby retirándose con el carrito —. Si los señores desean algo más, no duden en llamar. Con su permiso.

— Es un hombre muy peculiar — comentó Storm —, ¿no crees?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, claro que sí! — contestó Logan, descubierto por ella mientras la miraba.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó ella, extrañada.

— Bueno, yo… Pensaba — dijo él, algo nervioso.

— ¿Ah sí? Yo también pensaba algo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Pensaba en la razón por la que te disfrazaste así, y por qué me enviaste esa carta tan extraña para avisarme que me esperarías aquí para charlar. Lo de la cena no me lo esperaba, lo admito, pero esa es otra de mis preguntas; el por qué te tomaste el trabajo averiguando lo que me gusta comer de mi hogar en Áfri…

— ¡Bueno, bueno, está bien! Fiuu, demasiadas preguntas. Mira, la verdad es que soy un animal, una bestia (sin ofender a McCoy), un asno en esto de relacionarme con la gente, y creo que lo sabes.

— Sí claro, yo misma te lo he repetido unas…

— Sí, sí, sí, es cierto. Y bueno, tanto lo has dicho que por fin me decidí a intentar comportarme como se debe, pero tuve que pedir un poquito de ayuda.

— Pero Logan, no debiste. Aunque yo siempre te corrija, aunque nunca me hagas caso, tú eres como eres y así te aceptamos todos.

— ¿Todos? ¡Pero no me importan todos, no me importa si me aceptan o no todos! ¡Lo que quiero es que tú me aceptes como…! Como… Ehm…

— ¿Cómo… qué, Logan?

— Bah… No importa. Disfruta tu té, buenas noches.

— Logan…

Logan se había levantado mientras hablaba, arrojó la servilleta en el asiento de la silla que ocupaba, y ya se retiraba cuando un pequeño golpe de viento lo frenó. Y otro más. Cada vez que el mutante quería dar un paso, el golpe de viento le hacía volver dos, y así continuó hasta que volvió a la mesa, donde Storm estaba levantada, dirigiendo sus manos hacia él. Era evidente que ella causaba el fenómeno.

— Logan… eres un testarudo — dijo Storm.

— Ajá, eso también. Creo que no lo había dicho — contestó él, sin volverse.

— Así es — dijo ella suavemente. A Logan le pareció que sonaba más cerca —. Eres un testarudo… Un muy guapo… y amable testarudo.

Las últimas palabras las dijo tomando la mano de Logan, quien seguía de espaldas a ella. Al sentir sus dedos, el mutante se volvió quedando frente a frente, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

— Mu-muchas gracias por l-la cena — dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Cena? Ah, sí, cena… — contestó él, envuelto en nervios.

Logan se atrevió entonces, y se le acercó a Storm lentamente, hasta que ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

— Ah, no, no — le dijo risueña —. Todavía no Logan. No en la primera cita.

— ¡Rayos! — dijo él un poco desalentado — ¿Tenías que recordarme lo que Willy me había dicho cien veces ya? " A menos que quiera un fracaso, nunca hay besos en la primera cita".

— Ji, ji, ji…Y tiene mucha razón. Así estarás motivado para seguir… conquistándome… si quieres…

— Bueno, yo… ¡sí quiero!

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron, Logan comenzó a dar vueltas con Storm entre los brazos, hasta que, mareados, la bajó pero no la soltó, y ella parecía que no quería que la soltara.

— Oye Logan… ¿Y si tú y yo… rompemos la regla… de la primera cita…?

— Señores, les ruego me disculpen — dijo Willoughby, asustando a la pareja.

— ¡Epa! — exclamó Logan sorprendido — ¡Willy! ¿Por casualidad en Inglaterra no te llamaban "el oportuno"?

— Ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas, amo Logan — contestó Willoughby apenado —. Sucede que ha surgido un contratiempo, y el profesor solicita la presencia de ambos en el hangar. Partirán de inmediato amo.

— ¡Gruumpffh! ¡Lo que faltaba, una emergencia inoportuna!

— ¡Ji, ji! Oh Logan, no refunfuñes. Piensa que es una oportunidad para que… Bueno, yo me concentre en la urgencia y… esté distraída con eso y… "alguien" por ahí, cerca de mí, me robara, digamos… un besito o dos…

Habían comenzado a andar mientras la chica climática hablaba. Ya iban bastante alejados cuando WIlloughby, que los veía sonriente mientras se alejaban, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, bastante familiar. Era su propia voz.

— ¿Raven? — dijo el verdadero mayordomo — Sabido es que la discreción es una virtud que acostumbro cultivar a diario, mas sin embargo la ocasión amerita que sea omitida por ahora. Así que preguntaré, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

— Bueno, ehm… — comenzó a decir Mystique, mientras volvía a ser ella misma. Aunque para Willoughby siempre se veía igual — Es que… ya no aguantaba ver tantas parejas endulzando sus relaciones, y bueno… yo quería ver qué tan dulce eres tú, _chèrie._

— Oh… — dijo el mayordomo — Y, por lo que escuché, supongo que te disfrazaste de mi persona para poder otorgarnos un breve lapso de "intimidad". ¿Correcto?

— Pues, sí… Pero prometo no hacerlo más si te he enfadado, mi bello WIlloughby…

— Humm… está bien, pero procuremos no repet… ¡MMMPPFFHH!

Mystique ya no pudo aguantar más, y se apoderó de los labios de WIlloughby besándolo con ganas, pero con ternura a la vez, a lo que el mayordomo no tardó en responder.

— Ya decía yo que eso de "amo" no iba con WIlly — dijo Logan a Storm, mientras espiaban a la pareja desde una ventana.


End file.
